


Delights and Delicacies

by FlitShadowflame, stubliminalmessaging



Series: Vice and Virtue [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Comeplay, Creative use of a tie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discussion of non-con fantasy, Discussion of public sex, Dwalin expressing his want for the d, Dysfunctional Family, Embarrassment, Facials, Handfeeding, Light Bondage, Lovemaking with a capital L, M/M, Morning Sex, Nori might draw porn in his spare time, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Ri Brothers feels, Riding, Rimming, Serious boundaries discussion, Sexting, Sexy Wrestling, THINKING THE L WORD REALLY LOUDLY, Wrestling, actually having unprotected sex, and it turns nori on, and when he's teaching, bathtub cuddles, betting with sexual favours, candlelit dinner, dwalin is an iron chef, fantasizing about unprotected sex, forgot to mention, grown men sending each other nudes, lol dori sounds like a jerk but i swear he has great intentions, oh yeah nori is still an art prof and dwalin is still a hot bartender, oh yeah there's sex toys, pseudo domestic feels, silly Nori, talking about feelings, that much hasn't changed, uni au fili and kili fucking shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday night finally (FINALLY!) rolls around and it's romantic dinner at Dwalin's place time. Plus lots of other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Dwalin is written by stubs and Nori is written by Flit.
> 
> There's some warnings to put up for later chapters that some people might not be down with, but I'll put it in the tags and put a nice big bold warning in the notes when that/those chapter/s come up.
> 
> Enjoy the lack of actual sex in this chapter :P

Nori's first text was only a little petulant: "Can't sit down & pacing classroom is entirely too likely to reveal boner.  Damn you."

 

His second was a bad cellphone picture of an ink drawing.  The drawing was very clearly, and very explicitly, of Dwalin's face and tongue going to town on an anonymous backside.  "Miss your clever tongue, tiger."

 

The third was another image, this time of Nori's face, up close and personal with what had to be Dwalin's cock, given the tattooed hand gripping his hair and holding him in place.  "BTW, results are in: am officially clean :)"

 

Dwalin was chuckling and smiling as he responded to the first text: "I'm throbbing in sympathy." His coworker and best friend Thorin had elbowed him in the ribs and told him to stop pining and he'd whacked him upside the head and told him to fuck off.

 

He'd been pouring tequila one-handed and checking his phone under the bar counter when he'd received the second one and he ended up dumping it all over the place when he'd seen the picture. He told Nori about this and added; "Really wish you were here, I'd love to do that to you over the bar counter and have my way with you."

 

He was a little more composed about the third one, subtly leaving Thorin to clean while he went to the washroom and sent Nori's a picture of his cock, hard and red and leaking, along with; "Haven't gotten mine back yet but I'll let you know when I do."

 

He had officially decided that if Nori didn't kill him by Sunday, the ensuing sex would at least cripple them.

 

Visiting Dori's on Friday always turned into one of two things: staying until "family dinner" on Saturday evening - the guest room always had some of his clothes, for that very eventuality - or Dori and Nori pissing each other off so badly that Nori went home and didn't come back until the next week.

 

Nori was really trying this time.  Not necessarily because he cared more all of the sudden...honestly, it was because he didn't have enough on him for a cab and there was no way he could walk home in this state.  So he was polite and didn't bait Dori or react overmuch to the fussing.

 

 Which, naturally, only made Dori suspicious.  Nori sighed.  You just couldn't win with some people.

 

"What have you done?"

 

Nori stared at the wall.

 

"Nori?  Answer me!"

 

"I'm trying to remember all the things I've done.  Or did you just mean recently?  Since I saw you last, perhaps?" he rolled his eyes.  Ori sank lower in his chair and Nori bit his tongue.  "I have done nothing in the past week that got me arrested, harmed anyone, or damaged any property...that I didn't own," he added that stipulation solely because of a picture frame that hadn't survived Dwalin fucking him into the wall.  He hadn't liked that picture frame very much, anyway.

 

 Dori's eyes narrowed even further.

 

"I have, however, started dating someone," he said grudgingly, because Dori would get upset either way, but if he found out months from now he'd get really upset.

 

"Is it that bartender?" Ori asked in a rush, before Dori could do more than open his mouth.

 

Nori grinned.  "Yeeeees, it is that bartender.  Before you ask, Dori: his name is Dwalin, we met a week ago, he works at the campus bar during the school year and on weekends in the summer, when he also works in construction.  And before you grill Ori for more: he's built like an ox and tattooed and he's older than me by a little less than ten years.  And just so you don't try to ask any more questions - we've been having truly filthy sex since the night we met, and just about every night since, so I can and will start telling you about that instead of any question I deem none of your business...the sex isn't any of your business, either, so you know, but I consider them very fond memories and you know how much I enjoy making you blush.  Don't say I didn't warn you," he finished brightly, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth.

 

 Ori had sunk below the table now.

 

Dori was gaping like a fish, but Nori just ate his dinner mechanically.

 

Dori composed himself with many deep breaths, though he still looked flushed when he finally spoke.  "When are you bringing him round for dinner, then?" he asked primly.

 

 That got him a surprised look.  "You've shown a distinct lack of interest in any of my previous - what was the word you used?  Ah yes, - boytoys.  I believe you also mentioned something about promiscuity and loose sexual mores, which I found fascinating considering our family history.  Oh, and you asked if this was some 'artist phase thing,' can't forget that."

 

 "Brother," Dori said, slamming his fist on the table and cracking his plate.  Nori flinched back and fell silent.  Dori seemed to shrink as well, albeit slower, dropping back into the chair he'd half-risen from.  "I have not loved you as well as I should," he said, his voice heavy with years of regret.  "I am not so old that my beliefs are set in stone, however.  I may not understand it, or want to hear any details about it, but you are my brother and if this Dwalin is important to you then I would like to meet him.  Please."

 

 It was a tense moment before Nori spoke.  "I'm not Mother, and I'm not Noah," he said.

 

"I didn't mean to imply that you were."

 

 "And it's not like we're being idiots.  He and I are adults, we have an active sex life, there's nothing wrong with that."

 

"I know that."

 

"We're using protection," Nori added.

 

Dori made a face.  "Details...but even though I fully expected you would, I suppose I am glad to have that at least be confirmed.  To tell you the truth, I believed for a very long time that you'd been...hurt by a man," he said awkwardly.  "As a child, I mean.  I know it's unscientific at best, for causes of - but what I mean is...I was afraid that any day you would be hurt again.  I will probably always worry about you.  You were...I was self-centered, as a child, but even I could see how badly you felt.  I just couldn't move past my own feelings enough to help, and I'm sorry for that, I truly am."

 

Nori stared at him blankly.  "You thought I'd been - what, molested?  By who?  No, never mind that, I'm afraid to hear the answer."  He shook his head.  "I had a lousy boyfriend in college, that's all.  I'm pretty sure it's a rite of passage.  Go to school, and it's listed near English composition: date and break up with some who's totally useless and wrong for you."

 

"And that's why you never held on to any of those...men...for more than a month or two?  Why do you think Dwalin will be any different?”

 

Nori's eyes got hot and itchy, and maybe his face did, too, a little.  "Because he listens.  And he's...he's not actually perfect, I know, but he's perfect for me.  We...I can talk to him.  About trivial stuff, or big stuff, things that hurt and things that heal."

 

Dori nodded firmly.  "Then you'll bring him around."

 

"Wh - "

 

"You spent years barely speaking to anyone, Nori.  There are things you still won't talk about, not with me or Ori or anyone else.  If you can talk to Dwalin, then I'm even more eager to meet him.  And it sounds like he's different enough that you want him here, too."

 

 "No running him off," he warned Dori.  "Or being a jerk.  He only looks like he belongs in a biker gang, he's just a giant teddy bear really."

 

Dori gave him a very skeptical look.

 

When his brothers were in bed he ended up sending a rather long text: "Told brothers.  You’re invited to dinner sometime.  Went better than I thought, especially for trying to hold a coherent conversation with this in my pants."  To which he added, of course, a photo of his bound cock, nearly purple from neglect.

 

The traffic at the bar got crazy during Dwalin's shift, as it generally tended to Friday nights, and so Dwalin didn't get to look at Nori's text until after he'd closed up and was slouching out to his car. He slid into his seat and leaned back in his seat, checking the text he'd heard from his pocket.

 

He stared at picture for a long time before he typed a reply with shaky hands. "That's good about your brothers, give me a date and we can have dinner with them if you want. You have no idea how tempting it is to come find you and help you take care of that." He sat for a long time in his car trying to settle himself down, but he kept looking back at the picture. Eventually he had to start his car and head home or else the sun would be coming up and he'd still be sitting in that parking lot contemplating a wank.

 

Nori only half-woke to read the text, but he smiled from ear to ear before cuddling his pillow and wishing it was Dwalin.

 

He answered it in the morning, a simple "Next Sunday?"  He follows it quickly with, "Or Saturday, if you can beg off or go in a bit late."  He made use of the full-length mirror in the room to take a picture of himself in today's panties, blowing his reflection a kiss.  He passed the day sending salacious texts to Dwalin and sketching Ori as he studied.  Dori always bustled, he was impossible to sketch unless he was sleeping, and even then he was usually restless.

 

"Saturdays are pretty much impossible to beg off from or show up late to so Sunday would be better," Dwalin texted back, and when he got the panties picture about half an hour later he responded with; "I would send you hundreds of pictures of my cock if you kept sending me these, but that's pretty boring so I'll just let you imagine it."

 

Dwalin's day was spent doing his usual routine things and texting Nori. The only time he really took a break from it was while he worked out, when he left his phone in his bag locked away in the gym’s changeroom. While he was driving home he got a phone call from the clinic he'd gone to congratulating him on being clean and he texted Nori the good news straightaway.

 

Nori waited until he was home to sketch his true response to that bit of news, though of course he sent an absolutely filthy text message describing how many different ways he would enjoy Dwalin's bare cock - drinking him down, being filled again and again to have Dwalin tend his sore hole with his tongue and suck his seed back out, and moving through his usual day with as much of Dwalin as he could carry plugged inside him.

 

And when he was finally out from under Dori's watchful eyes, the picture he drew was his own face once more, eyes closed but mouth open, halfway through getting sprayed with a load of come, a little pool of it dripping obscenely from his mouth.

 

With the cheeky tagline, "Have fun at work, honey~"

 

"You definitely deserve a spanking for that," Dwalin typed, and he nearly lost his phone to Thorin's pair of bratty nephews who were working their first training shift and literally fucking all of the shit up and making his shift hell. He gave one a tray to go bus tables and gave the other a plunger and a mop to tend to the washrooms, then tried to restore relative peace to the chaos the boys brought everywhere with them. They employed students a lot but he doubted these two would get a call back... unless Thorin got his foot in their boss' door. In which case, Dwalin would have to push the two off as Thorin's responsibility since to him they were way more trouble than they were worth, 'two extra sets of hands' he really didn't need.

 

With the busy bar and the boys making messes and trouble all shift long, Dwalin didn't have a chance to check his phone again until he was done and the pub was closed down and locked up.

 

Nori spent much of the evening sculpting, absolutely lost in his work with metal wire and beads.  He was making a dragon, and it was being a right bastard about not wanting to form up the way he wanted, rearing and rampant.  Apparently it wanted to stretch like a cat after a nap, and while he supposed dragons could be cat-like, that was rather further than he really wanted to go with any allusions...

 

But the wire won him over in the end, and a blowtorch melted the gold beads into half-shut eyes.  He gave it small wings, folded close to its back and made of thin sheets of copper.  Most of the dragon was copper, actually, but for silver talons and gold horns and eyes.  A bright, gaudy thing, but...Nori liked wire, and he liked dragons.  Sometimes, art didn't have to be much more complicated than that.

 

Then he saw the text.  "Can't imagine why.  Did you not like it?"

 

"I did like it. But teasing me like that knowing that I can't have you right this second deserves punishment," Dwalin replied after he'd gotten home and was just stripping down for a shower. He sent Nori a picture taken in his bathroom mirror of the tight muscles of his torso and shoulders and arms. He'd changed his piercings to rings that shimmered in the harsh light of his bathroom, resting amongst his hair.

 

The picture was kind of lame but hopefully Nori would still like it. He would take some more enticing pictures when he woke up, while he got ready for Nori to come over.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday was the worst day yet. He knew he should let Dwalin get his sleep. He knew he shouldn't text until noon, at the earliest. But damn, there were so many things he wanted to say. He finished his dragonet, naming it "Kitten" for lack of anything better coming to mind. That was the photo he sent to Dwalin around 11 a.m., titled, "Sexual frustration good for art apparently."

As Nori knew, Dwalin could sleep through a parade of elephants through his bedroom so really sending him multiple texts wouldn't be an issue. That was the case this time; he slept right through the vibration and woke an hour later to fumble with his phone and send back: "Maybe we should do this more often then, if you're so productive.”

"All of my pants will have little holes worn into the front. I quite like some of these pants." Was the reply Nori dashed off, grinning. He sent another before Dwalin had time to reply: "Sexual satisfaction is also very good for the muses."

He had a surprisingly witty reply for having just woken up and was just typing it when he got another text and deleted the old response in favor of a new one. "In that case you'll be churning out art nonstop for like a week after tonight and tomorrow night."

"I don't suppose I could convince you that 'night' starts after noon, could I?" he teased, because oh, he missed Dwalin more than he ever thought he could.

"Not ready for you yet. Still need to go to the gym, get groceries for tonight, and Nori-proof my apartment." He let Nori think whatever he wanted to think about that last comment. Really he just needed to make sure dinner was mostly ready because he had a feeling Nori wouldn't let him cook in peace once he got to Dwalin's place. Plus he needed to make sure he was cleaned up and looking handsome when Nori showed up.

Nori sent only a frowning emoticon in response to that, though he felt the need to soften the blow soon enough. "I hope you've built up some stamina, tiger, because I plan to play with you until you're coming dry."

Dwalin got dressed in some pretty standard gym gear and was just getting into his car when he got that text. He bit his lip and typed a quick reply: "Looking forward to it. Go do some art or something, it'll make time pass faster :P" The drive to the gym was uneventful, though he had to shift quite a bit and willed away his arousal as best he could. Working out with a boner was never a good experience.

Nori expanded on the sketches he'd done for the sculpture of Dwalin, trying not to think of it that way but finding no better words for it. There were hundreds of poses he could use, but none of them spoke to him. At least he had settled on a medium, though it would not come cheap. But he lived well within his means and he hadn't done a large work for a while; it would keep him busy for the summer at least. He would do miniatures in clay before he got to that point...possibly before the summer ended, he would still be working on miniatures, because the pose really was the thing. So much of Dwalin was his eyes, which he couldn't properly showcase, but his commanding physique deserved the best possible highlighting.

Dwalin's workout was pretty average and as usual he was buzzing with arousal when he finished, mostly because he was thinking of Nori and that coupled with adrenalin made the urge to mount something very strong. He busied himself with other things though, going to the grocery store and picking up the things he still needed for dinner. Once he got home he took a shower and resolutely avoided touching himself, then tidied his apartment and began cooking.

A thought occurred to him and he shot Nori a quick text after he'd turned the oven on to preheat it. "Don't wear a plug tonight. I want to open you up myself."

Nori didn't notice his phone buzz on the side table, but he looked up from various charcoal figure drawings when he heard it go off again. The most recent message was from Ori, "Dori hogged computer all day looking at PFLAG stuff," and he had to sit very still for a long moment, staring up at the ceiling and Not. Crying.

He and Dori had fought so often and for so long, he was under no illusion that this would end their mutual sniping. But this...he had never expected this. Ori, sweet little Ori, he was different; he was brought up right, and in a much more accepting time.

Dwalin's mere existence seemed to have given Nori things he never expected - an unselfish partner who was a near perfect match to his own kinks, and a little extra piece of family.

Feeling very fond of his big teddy bear when he read the man's text meant he took the plug out promptly, briskly washed all his recently used sex toys for good measure, and started getting ready.

Dwalin didn't get a text back from Nori but it was okay because he was busy getting dinner ready and at four he went back to his phone and texted Nori directions to his place. He was just about ready himself, he had the oven turned down low keeping everything warm and had fully prepped everything that didn't need cooking and let it sit in his fridge. He was certain his menu choices would make Nori very happy and the way he planned to serve it was likely to please him as well.

He did a final sweep of his apartment and made sure he had lube stuffed into the cushions of his couch and in a drawer in the kitchen and in the bathroom and in his bedroom and anywhere else it seemed like they might possibly need it. He didn't dress up fancy for Nori, per se, but he did pick his best jeans and a shirt that was tight enough to showcase his impressive body. He shaved again, taking care not to miss any spots, and cleaned up as well as he could for Nori.

Not for the first time he felt like a teenager waiting for a first date to arrive as he sat at his kitchen table, fidgeting and straightening cutlery all the while.

Nori washed all over. And inside, carefully, something he hadn't done in the past but probably should have, but he'd had no idea how much Dwalin liked it and if the taste didn't bother him...but no, tonight was different and he had the time so he did.

Yes. Nothing to do with how much he'd ached to touch himself.

Getting to Dwalin's was a minor problem, but he decided it would have to be the bike. He'd hardly used it in the past week and if he was too sore to ride home, Dwalin would just have to drive him...tomorrow, perhaps. He very intentionally did not take anything for their night out tomorrow, but he did bring some spare clothes and a few other things in case he stayed at Dwalin's.

He checked the clock and swore, throwing on clothes, grabbing his bag, and locking the door after him in a hurry. He wasn't late, per se. But...on his bike, he might not make their soft-start time. He texted a quick "omw might be little late" and took off.

The text put Dwalin's mind at ease - not that he thought Nori would stand him up without giving him a good reason, he was more worried that something had happened to him on the way. He figured his time frame out and washed as many dishes as he could, too paranoid about splashing water on himself to go without wearing the corny flowery apron that he wore when his niece baked with him. If he forgot to take it off before answering the door it would probably make Nori giggle which was never a bad thing.

Dishes done and dinner ready, Dwalin hung the apron up and sat back down at the table, drumming his fingers impatiently and fidgeting with the lighter he'd set aside. He texted Nori to text him when he was in the elevator, wanting to dim the lights and light the candles before he answered the door.

Nori locked his bike outside and straightened up as best he could with a lobby mirror. He checked his phone again and went ahead and sent the warning before he got in the elevator. He wasn't sure what, exactly, Dwalin was up to, but he hoped the surprise would be pleasant. Trying to keep in mind that this was not, actually, their first date and he knew very well how much Dwalin liked him and had missed him, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Upon receiving Nori's text Dwalin lit the candles that sat in the centre of the table (it was longer than he probably needed considering he lived alone but he had to have somewhere for Balin's brood to sit when they visited and it had become a permanent landmark in his kitchen), dimmed the lights, and gave himself one final check in the bathroom mirror before he went to the door and opened it.

He grinned when he laid eyes on Nori, looking gorgeous as always. "Evening, sweetheart."

Nori gave him a small, but warm and hopeful and sincere, smile. Being romantic had never gotten him very far with anyone before, but that didn't mean he'd stopped appreciating romance. He stepped into the apartment and slipped a hand up to settle on the back of Dwalin's neck, tugging him down for a kiss.

Dwalin's arms wrapped around Nori's waist automatically and he was warm and comfortable and perfectly sized to fit in his arms. He kissed Nori gently, making an effort to restrain himself and enjoy the tenderness of their kiss since things were going to turn hungry and sexual very soon. He reached around Nori and pushed the door closed, sliding the lock shut.

"Missed you, tiger," Nori smiled a little broader, caressing Dwalin's smooth jaw. "What've you got in this lovely dinner spread?"

"I missed you too, Nori," Dwalin said, enjoying the touches to his face, weirdly sensitive since he was still getting used to having bare skin there. He took one of Nori's hands. "Follow me, and I'll show you.”

Nori laced their fingers together without even thinking about it, leaning up against Dwalin and letting the big man lead him anywhere he wanted.

He led Nori into the kitchen and pulled his chair out for him, guiding him into it and rubbing his shoulders gently. He caressed the side of Nori's throat with one hand, brushing a kiss over his hair before he straightened up. "Before I get dinner set out, do you want a drink?"

Nori had hoped for more kisses, but any touch was pleasant, especially such a flirtatious one. Answering Dwalin's question meant getting his mind out of the gutter, because saying you was not the best response to the situation.

In lieu of not receiving an answer Dwalin mixed him a rum and coke and a martini for himself. He left the drinks on the table with Nori and went to put together the portions for dinner, returning to the table with a salad for each of them. He set the bowls down and sat by Nori’s side, noting how the candlelight turned Nori's hair such a gorgeous amber red colour and doubting he looked even half as good. "There's more after this which I know you'll enjoy. Hope you like it."

"Oooh, a multi-course meal...color me very impressed, sweetheart," he smiled, kissing Dwalin's cheek before he started to eat. "This is a bit random and personal, but - your brother and his family, you're out to them, right?" he asked.

Dwalin nodded. "I came out to my brother when I was in high school and my mom just kind of... figured it out when I'd never dated a girl by thirty but brought plenty of guys around." He paused to chew on a mouthful of salad and swallowed before he continued. "My dad never knew. My mom says he would have been supportive but I know he wouldn't have. I take it if you're out at work; you're out to your brothers too?"

"It's easier to be out at work, in some ways. Ori's a sweetheart, he doesn't mind. But Dori...Dori told me he actually thought I'd been molested as a kid and that was 'why' - and then he thought it was some sort of phase - and then I think he hoped enough prayer would make it go away." He laughed self-deprecatingly. "We're not even Orthodox Jews; he says he's Reform Jewish but our grandfather was conservative about a lot of things and it shows. I'm a cheater Jew, just in it for the holidays really. I honor some stuff and don't talk about other stuff to keep the peace around Dori. Anyway...he seems to really be trying to understand now, but sometimes I feel like Dori is always too little too late with me." He poked at the salad. "I knew I was into guys at age thirteen. I tried not to think about it, but I did kiss a few boys in high school, did a bit of heavy petting. Word got back to Ori's parents - well, his father, our mother - and...it wasn't pretty. But they died not long after and college was very liberating. Dori wasn't around much then - he took over the shop not long before the accident, and then he was busy with Ori and working, so I dunno if he knew until I was twenty or so." He shook his head. "Sorry. Talking about Dori always seems to end up taking longer than I expect."

"He's your brother and he's an important fixture in your life so of course you talk about him a lot," Dwalin said. As much as Nori thought he should not be allowed to ramble and talk about his life, Dwalin loved listening to him and would be content not to get a word in edgewise if it let Nori talk about these feelings and struggles that he said he never told anyone. "I'm sure if there was more to tell about my brother I'd talk about him a lot too."

"I'm glad you have a happier relationship with him," Nori said, shaking his head. "And I'm glad Dori and I have been improving ours...little by little. I owe him a lot, but the thing about close family is you know every fucking sore spot, and we have so many."

"So he didn't react badly when you told him about me?" Dwalin asked.

Nori scratched his head. "Yes and no? He threw a little hissy fit at first, but that may have just been because I was a bit of an asshole when I told him. But...he said that he wanted to meet you, and he's never been interested in that before. He's fussy and pushy and judgmental but he's my brother, and I think he's sincere about coming to terms with me being into guys."

"I'll have to be on my best behaviour then because it would really make things harder for you if Dori ends up hating me..." Dwalin said, swiping his forkful of salad through the dressing pooled at the bottom of the bowl.

"He'll seem to hate you at first, that's pretty much a guarantee. Sorry. But he can be won over, I promise," Nori tried to reassure him, finishing up his own salad. "Drinking tea and talking about books helps, I think?"

"Sounds like I need to read a lot of books," Dwalin sighed. If Dori was an intellectual type won over by fanciness and tea parties then he was fucked.

"Honestly, none of us have really had a lasting relationship. Ori's still young, but Dori and I were pretty fucked up in our own ways. Dori's been a little old man since he was twelve, thanks to Grandfather, and I'm..." he gestured helplessly. "I had some bad experiences, to say the least. Dori should be able to get over it, as long as I can stop myself from fighting with him so much. Imagine a ridiculously overprotective mother and that's pretty much what you're up against." He stared at his plate before adding, "Just for a sample of Dori's level of crazy - he refuses to let Ori drive. Ever. Anywhere. He can take the bus, or a bike, or Dori can pick him up. Kid's 21 and he's never been behind the wheel of a car. I didn't learn how until I was in college, but I didn't even bother getting a license until I was 21, because I knew I wouldn't be able to afford a car and I wouldn't have regular access to one. I'm in my 30s and Dori still doesn't like me to drive at night. We used to fight about it all the fucking time...so when I moved closer to campus I just got rid of my car. Sold it, I mean, and Dori just looked so pleased...I miss having my own car sometimes, but it was worth it for that smile. He doesn't smile much."

"Makes me feel like I've got a lot of expectations to meet," Dwalin finished his salad and knocked back the last of his drink. "I can't imagine he would be okay with a big tattooed bartender corrupting his little brother."

"Well, I did warn him in advance about the big tattooed bartender part," Nori said with a wry smile. "And he should know I'm plenty corrupted already. I may have also, in the heat of a fraternal tiff, mentioned the fabulously athletic sex we're having. The wonderful thing about Dori being such a prude is it's embarrassingly easy to shut him up. Just start talking about sex. Oh. Ohhhh, you know what actually might help? Pictures of you with your brother's kids. Dori is an absolute sap for kids. If he sees you're man enough to drink imaginary tea for a little girl, that just might do it."

"Luckily for you I'm a proud uncle and I've got just the pictures we might need in my wallet," Dwalin said, standing from the table to take his bowl and deposit it in the sink and make himself another drink. "Helps that the kids are 24/7 adorable too."

"Perfect. Enough talking about Dori, then, because I can't think of anything less sexy and I'd much rather you tell me some of your plans for the evening, tiger."

"Well," Dwalin said, returning to his seat at the table. "I don't want to give away much, but I promise you'll enjoy the second course."

Nori pouted. "Isn't it time for the second course nowwww?"

"It could be. Finish your drink and I'll be back in a second, I just need to grab something for the next course." He stood from the table and disappeared into his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Nori's eyes caught that Dwalin wasn't going back to his kitchen, but he knocked back the drink and figured Dwalin would keep his secrets until he wanted to share them, and Nori would just have to deal with that.

This particular secret was one Nori would enjoy anyways. He retrieved a silk tie from his room and returned to the kitchen, circling around behind Nori's chair with the tie hidden from his view. He rubbed Nori's shoulders, feeling him melt under his touch. "Do you remember what you told me last time we ate together?"

He moaned softly, very thoroughly distracted, but he dredged up the memory of toaster waffles in bed and - his mouth suddenly went dry and arousal pooled in his gut. "I said if you were going to hand-feed me, you'd better tie me up first," he rasped.

Dwalin stooped down so his mouth was by Nori's ear and he said; "Good memory." He slid his hands through the ornate bars in the back of the chair Nori was sitting in and seized his wrists, pulling them back through the bars and tying them together on the outside of the bars. Once he'd tested the knot and had circled around to be in his line of sight again, he smiled. "Is that tied up enough for you? I don't think you're going anywhere."

He tensed but didn't struggle - he wanted it entirely too much. He licked his lips as Dwalin moved back into his field of vision. "I think it'll do for this." His breathing was not labored exactly, but heavy from his desire.

"To give you an idea of what we're going to do after dinner, do you remember what I said I was going to do to you tonight?" Dwalin went to his oven and got out the tray of kebabs he'd prepared. He turned the oven off and doused the skewered meat and vegetables in sauce, then brought the plate back to the table and set it down. He picked up a kebab and pulled a slice of roasted and seasoned red pepper off, maybe possibly getting his fingers covered in sauce on purpose. He held the morsel up to Nori's mouth, gaze locked on him.

His breath quickened just from watching Dwalin handle the food, listening to him talk, and then the pepper was offered. His tongue darted out to wet his lips once more. "I - y-you said a few things, I think. A spanking, for sending that picture. And I'm pretty sure rimming was mentioned, though even if it wasn't...it's not exactly a long shot guess." He leaned forward to get his treat, not sure if Dwalin will really let him have it or not.

Dwalin let Nori take it and held his fingers for him to clean. "Those are good suggestions. I'll take them into consideration... though I don't think you've been naughty enough to deserve a spanking quite yet. The second suggestion though, I will definitely be eating your ass out until you're sobbing and begging. I wonder how many times I can make you come that way..."

The flavor was well-balanced and pleasant, but he gulped the morsel down to taste Dwalin's hand instead. Nori sucked eagerly on Dwalin's fingers, moaning at the filthy promises. When his mouth was empty once more, he added, "Pretty sure there was going to be plenty of filling me with your come, as well."

"Oh yes, of course," Dwalin said, gaze hot as he watched Nori clean his fingers. "I'm going to clean it out of you afterwards too." This time Dwalin offered a piece of tomato, which he almost dropped because of the slipperiness of the sauce on the tomato's cooked skin.

He squirmed in his chair, fully hard and more than eager to have Dwalin inside him, now preferably. He ate the tomato quickly, almost swallowing it whole. "W-wha'dbout...you, tiger? Gonna eat? I know what you will partake of, later, Daddy, you'll need your strength." His very impressive strength. And Nori hadn't even thought about the word before "daddy" slipped out.

"Some time I'll have to get you to feed me," Dwalin said, getting himself a piece of chicken and eating it, sucking the sauce off his own fingers. "You're going to have to patient, you know. I'm not going to untie you until we're done eating, and after this we still have dessert."

Nori watched Dwalin raptly. "D-dessert? Oh God." Eating anything sweet out of Dwalin's hand, what a thought. "I told you already I'll try anything once," he said with a small smile. "Though I can't promise to cook you anything like this."

"Another time," Dwalin said, nodding. He had a charred piece of pepper which he swiped through the sauce on the plate, then got another piece for Nori and held it out to him. "Did you have any plans for tonight's activities?"

He sucked it off Dwalin's fingers. "I don't think we've done a single thing I didn't like yet. I'm more than happy for you to run the evening's festivities, tiger, but I may voice some suggestions as they come to me.”

"I don't doubt that. You seem to like giving me orders. Which works, 'cause I like following them." He had a piece of grilled tomato himself, then held out a saucy piece of chicken for Nori. "What would you do if you weren't tied down and I was feeding you?"

"Not like I'm alone there - it's nice being with another switch," he grinned. He spent extra time sucking Dwalin's fingers clean, because the sauce was so sticky and he'd hate to have his lover all dirty. "I would have gotten on my knees for you after the second bite, have you feed that to me instead. I can't wait to find out how you taste."

"It is nice. Looking like I do, I never really got a chance to let someone else have control before you." He fondly stroked along Nori's jaw and had a piece of kebab for himself before he got another one for Nori. "Mm, it's a good thing I did tie you up then. As much as I like having you on your knees for me, drawing it out now that I have the chance is definitely worth it. Not to worry though, you'll get to taste me at least once tonight, I promise."

Nori angled his hips, pressing his aching cock down on the chair. "Shame you only dated closed-minded people," he murmured. "But I'm pleased to have so distinguished myself from your previous lovers." He accepted the next bite of food.

"Forget people I've dated, you're different than anyone I've ever met." He watched Nori almost-humping the chair and chose not to say anything. It was hot that he was so turned on by getting hand-fed that he was pressing against anything he could reach. He had another bite for himself. "Once we finish this one and the second one, we'll move on to dessert. I'm surprised by how hot this is."

Nori looked at the amount remaining on the plate and whimpered. "N-no, please, want dessert now," he whined, because he was pretty sure he'd come in his pants if Dwalin kept this up long enough to finish off all the food.

"I'd like to say no, you're going to finish what I told you to finish, but you know what whining does to me..." Dwalin offered Nori a piece of chicken. "So if you're a good boy and you finish the one we're working on," He gestured to the kebab. "Then we'll have dessert."

He ate the next piece quickly. "Yessir, thank you sir," he said, eager to please.

Dwalin had a piece for himself and then slid the last piece off of the skewer, holding it out to Nori but further away than before. He'd let Nori have everything else so easy tonight, and what better opportunity to tease Nori than when he can't do anything about it?

Nori waited, but soon realized Dwalin wasn't going to move it closer. He flushed a little and leaned forward, mouth open as he strained against the tie binding his hands to the chair.

Dwalin steadfastly denied Nori, pulling his hand further out of his reach when he strained forward for it. "Tell me about the last time you got yourself off." he said softly.

"L-last night, I..." he glanced up at Dwalin and saw little chance of persuading him. "I - I put the spreader bar on my legs again, wore the collar, too. Used one of my thickest toys, still didn't stretch me like you do, and I couldn't get the rhythm I wanted and touch myself at the same time."

"Poor baby," Dwalin said, finally letting Nori take the food from his fingers.

Nori moaned as he ate. When he swallowed, he added, "Left the plug be and jacked off - fell asleep like that, which my legs did not thank me for in the morning."

"Your legs are feeling better now? I guess so since you biked here..." Dwalin got up the table and took the plate with him, setting it aside. He rummaged in the fridge for a moment before he came out with another plate, though smaller this time, and a bowl of chocolate sauce. He brought both back to the table and set them down. The plate was arranged with a few plump strawberries with their leafy tops removed, as well as cubes of watermelon and pineapple, and ripe red cherries.

"Going to move you a little to make this easier," He warned as he went to stand behind Nori's chair. He pulled it back from the table with ease and turned it so Nori was sitting parallel with the table length-wise. Then he turned his own chair to be facing Nori's and took a seat. He scooted his chair forward so they were close, their knees brushing, and paused to regard Nori. "Which would you like first?"

"Yeah, shower helped. And I didn't have much to do all day, so I got plenty of rest." He strained to watch Dwalin, but he wasn't always in line of sight. It was so easy for Dwalin to just - pick him up. He resettled in the chair so he could rub his leg against Dwalin's. "Watermelon," he said,

Dwalin opted not to dip it in the chocolate this time, just selected one of the smaller pieces of the juicy red fruit and held it to Nori's mouth.

His eyes closed as he leaned forward to take the bite of watermelon. The sweetness made him moan, but licking Dwalin's fingers clean was what had him spreading his legs.

"It must taste good. I think I'm going to try it," Dwalin said, leaning forward and capturing Nori's mouth. He kissed Nori deeply, moaning at the sweetness of him.

Nori was taken by surprise, and he let Dwalin do as he pleased, whimpering faintly.

When Dwalin pulled back he made sure to swipe his tongue over Nori's lips to catch the last bit of sweet juice on them. He had a piece of pineapple for himself and offered Nori a cherry for him to pluck off the stem.

Nori wrapped his tongue around the fruit and tugged it free, chewing carefully in case there was a seed.

"Spit the pit into my hand," Dwalin said, keeping his hand at Nori's mouth. He watched as the red juice stained Nori's mouth.

He rolled the cherry pit over and over in his mouth, scraping it clean on his teeth before he yielded it to Dwalin, dropping it delicately into his palm.

Dwalin put the seed on the edge of the plate and retrieved a strawberry, swirling it through the sticky chocolate sauce. He held it until any excess sauce dripped off, then he gripped the broad end delicately between his teeth, leaning closer so Nori could take it whatever way he saw fit.

Nori watched with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. He shifted in his chair and kissed Dwalin's nose, then his cheeks, and finally he opened his mouth wide enough to get round the strawberry entirely, brushing their lips together before he bit down on the fruit and pulled away.

Dwalin let Nori have it; sitting back in his own chair and observing that lovely charming flush victoriously. "Feeling a little warm there?"

He ground down on the chair again with a moan. "You're a bastard."

"You don't do anything to discourage me though," Dwalin said, repeating the last offer except using pineapple this time, the end that protruded from Dwalin's mouth nearly dripping with chocolate.

Nori didn't bother teasing this time, and he licked Dwalin's lips for good measure, half-kissing him before drawing back to chew. "You have your redeeming qualities. I don't like to nitpick."

Dwalin laughed. "I'm glad my pros outweigh my cons. Though I think my dick might count as like five pros."

Nori snorted. "Alright, I've had at least four pieces of fruit - let me up," he whined, jerking his hips forward again.

"No," Dwalin said, prompting Nori to take another chocolatey strawberry from his fingers.

At first, Nori tried to resist, his lips forming a thin, hard line. But strawberries were his favorite...and maybe soon Dwalin would tire of this? He ended up chewing his lower lip instead of pursing it, and then somehow he was leaning forward, taking just a nibble from the end, and then another, and another, until he was nipping Dwalin's fingers and licking them clean of chocolate.

"You're a very good pouter," Dwalin said. "But I'm going to make sure you finish this plate. No exceptions."

Nori groaned. "Dwalinnnnn," he said with an even more exaggerated pout.

"No amount of whining and pouting will change my mind," Dwalin said, offering Nori a chunk of watermelon from between his teeth.

He huffed in displeasure, but took the fruit without further complaint. His leg brushed against Dwalin's calf, a fairly clear invitation in Nori's mind.

Dwalin steadfastly denied Nori besides giving him another pair of cherries to pull from the stems, holding his hand out for the pits.

A little tongue-work had both cherries between Nori's teeth, and he sat back to tug them free. His leg kept stroking Dwalin.

Dwalin watched Nori as he orally molested the cherries and he had to shift to get his cock comfortable in his jeans again. "I would tell you how much I've missed your mouth and that talented tongue of yours but I'd imagine you already know."

Nori grinned, having scored a point against Dwalin's impassivity. "I think you know what part of you I missed most, too."`

"Yeah, my winning personality obviously," Dwalin said. He dipped another strawberry in the bowl of chocolate sauce and fed it to him. "What would you do right now if I untied you?"

It was not fair at all that Dwalin gave him a strawberry and then distracted him so thoroughly that he couldn't properly enjoy it. "Climb in your lap and ride your leg while I kissed you, fuck I'm so hard, Dwalin please," he begged.

"You sure my leg is all you want to ride?" Dwalin asked, acting as evenly as he could. He offered Nori a watermelon piece from his mouth.

He whimpered, hips moving slowly and deliberately to grind against the seat of the chair. He leaned close, slipping his tongue into Dwalin's mouth and ignoring the fruit for the moment. His tongue dragged the morsel back into his mouth as he pulled away, hips working a little more urgently. "W-wouldn't have time. Want to come now," he said.

In spite of his level attitude he tried to have towards Nori, he was chasing the kiss and only really remembered he was supposed to keep calm and unaffected until they were done eating once Nori started talking again. "What an impatient boy you are. If you can't wait nicely for me tonight is going to be very tough for you."

"Ohhhfuck," Nori sobbed, his hips moving even more desperately. "D-daddy please, please - wanna be good boy but I wanna come, please Daddy," he begged.

"Not yet, baby," Dwalin said softly, scooting closer on his chair so that his legs slid between Nori's and held them apart. He momentarily abandoned the fruit on the table and cradled Nori's face, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. "Just hold on a little longer honey, and Daddy will take care of you."

Nori nuzzled Dwalin's hands, whimpering faintly. "Daddy, please, please," he keened, rutting against the chair involuntarily. His face suddenly went bright red and he stilled, drawing back and not meeting Dwalin's eyes. His jeans wouldn't show the stain just yet, but he could feel the dampness spreading.


	4. Chapter 4

Dwalin was confused when Nori's demeanor suddenly changed, but he did not cease petting him no matter how much he drew back. He could only pull away so far, after all. Dwalin wondered what he'd done to make Nori change moods so much but he hadn't safeworded so it couldn't be anything too bad.

 

It took a bit of a lean with Nori plastered against the back of the chair but he managed to kiss at Nori's red cheeks and his mouth gently, hands stroking up and down his sides to hopefully comfort him. Nori was lax when Dwalin kissed him and it made the bartender pull back and frown down at him. "Tell me what's wrong, princess. Please?"

 

"I - I'm sorry Daddy," he said in a small voice.  "I didn't mean to be bad."  His damp jeans chafed unpleasantly; Nori didn't mind going without underthings, as Dwalin had asked on their first evening in, but while denim was tolerable, wet denim was beyond unpleasant.

 

That comment just added to Dwalin's confusion until he noticed Nori shifting his hips and gazed down at his groin. There was no visible outward damp spot yet but with Nori's words and his reactions he suddenly understood what had happened.

 

"Oh, Nori, baby," He soothed, stroking his fingers through Nori's hair and kissing him gently. He got up and walked around Nori, working on untying the knot holding his wrists to the chair. Once that was done he went back to his own chair and pulled Nori into his lap, cradling him close. "Don't worry sweetheart, you're not a bad boy."

 

He curled up in Dwalin's lap and buried his face in the bigger man's chest, sniffling back what might have been tears.  But being held was an experience he couldn't help but enjoy, and he calmed down enough to kiss and mouth at Dwalin's neck.

 

Dwalin brushed kisses against Nori's hair and stroked a hand along his spine as he held him. When Nori began to respond again, he asked; "Do you want Daddy to clean you up?"

 

"Y-yes, please Daddy," he murmured, still not quite willing to meet Dwalin's eyes.

 

Dwalin wrapped his arms tighter around Nori and got to his feet, holding him close against his chest. He brought him down the hall and to the bathroom, nudging the door open with his hip. Nori clung to Dwalin and remained sullen and silent as he was carried.  The bathroom was fairly average looking, with the exception of it having both a shower stall and a massive bathtub that would easily fit the both of them. He set Nori down on the toilet seat and kissed his forehead before he went about plugging the tub and running hot water into it.

 

"I'm not mad at you," Dwalin said over his shoulder, voice raised a little to be heard over the running water. "It was an accident, I can't be mad at you."

 

"But I was bad and I made a mess and I came without permission I didn't _mean_ to Daddy, I didn't," he said petulantly.

 

"That's generally what it means when you have an accident," Dwalin said, pulling back from the tub and letting it run. He gave Nori a kiss and hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt. "Arms up, please."

 

He obeyed, frowning.  After a long silence, he spoke tentatively.  "Does accident mean I wasn't bad?" he asked, his wide eyes threatening tears again.

 

"Considering I pushed you to it, no, you weren't bad," He pulled Nori's shirt up and off over his head, then pulled his own off. He kneeled between Nori's legs in front of the toilet and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling Nori's abdomen and chest. He paused and looked up. "I didn't push you too far, did I?"

 

"N-no, Daddy, I was having fun," Nori smiled, leaning down for a kiss.  "Little too much fun."  He bit his lip before making himself say, "N-n-next time...y-you...can m-make it l-last longer if, if you give me more time to c-cool down.  B-between bites, I mean."  He wasn't really sure he should be giving Dwalin tips on how to draw out his tortures, but for all his squirming and whining, and even with the accident, it had been a very enjoyable start to the evening.

 

"I'll remember that," Dwalin said. He straightened up as much as he could and cuddled Nori close, pressing their bare skin together in as many places as possible. He cuddled and kissed Nori until the bath was ready, then turned the faucet off and sat back, undoing his own jeans and tugging them down. He got to his feet, cock still hard and bobbing as he moved, and got into the tub. He settled into the hot water with a sigh and opened his arms for Nori.

 

Nori peeled the wet jeans off with a grimace and hurriedly got in the tub, settling in Dwalin's lap.  The water was pleasantly warm, but with Dwalin at his back he felt like he was sunning himself in a desert.  He moaned and sagged against Dwain's chest, reveling in the heat.

 

Dwalin's arms settled around Nori's waist, one hand on his hip and the other settling flat against his stomach, wide palm and long fingers spanning most of it. When Nori settled against him he pressed back against Dwalin's cock and made his breath hitch, but he didn't draw attention to it because he was taking care of Nori. He could wait.

 

"'m not a _baby_ ," Nori huffed, squirming a little between Dwalin's legs.  "I th-thought you were gonna help wash it off," he mumbled, still ashamed both in and out of character...he usually had much better control than that.

 

"I know honey, I'm sorry." He dropped a kiss to Nori's shoulder and rifled through the basket sitting beside the tub. He found a clean washcloth and wet it in the bath before he started wiping Nori's pelvis and hips, gently cleaning his come off. He kissed and nipped at Nori's neck and shoulder all the while.

 

Nori cuddled up to Dwalin's chest and sighed.  "It's alright really..."  Dwalin's attentions had him humming in pleasure soon enough.

 

Dwalin nipped at Nori's neck and nibbled at his ear as he ran the cloth down over Nori's balls and up over his cock, taking a little extra time to wipe him down there.

 

His skin heated as Dwalin fondled him with the cloth.  "D-Daddy, you're going to get me hard again..."

 

"Is that a problem, princess?" Dwalin asked, abandoning the cloth in the water and stroking his fingers over Nori's bare skin. "I want to spoil you rotten."

 

"You already do that," he smiled.  "I just feel selfish, I guess, for making a mess and spoiling your lovely dessert."

 

"Don't. We deviated from my plan, but I still thought it was an excellent start to the evening," He moved his hand from Nori's cock to play with his nipples. "Can't say I've ever made a date come in his pants before. I would feel accomplished if you weren't so down about it."

 

Nori considered the wealth of emotions he'd felt, during and after, and tried to find the words to explain it to Dwalin, who had been accepting of all his kinks so far and fabulous at catering to them.  "Feel accomplished," he said first, reaching back to pat Dwalin's cheek.  After a pause to stroke Dwalin's neck, he added, "You may have noticed I have some wires crossed.  I just like - I like attention, all kinds.  After...how I grew up, I mean."  He fidgeted.  "I - I do know how to safeword, is what I'm saying.  I would have, if I wasn't enjoying it, uh...though enjoying might not be the right word.  It's like...well, it's more intense than that, and not wholly positive, but, overall good?"  His shoulders slumped.  "Visual, not verbal skills, that's me.  I swear I can be articulate sometimes.”

 

"Okay," Dwalin said. He knew it wasn't much but he didn't know what else to offer him. It's not like he expected Dwalin to magically fix things, and so he did what he knew how to do best and cuddled Nori. "I can handle your crossed wires. And I trust you to know your limits and let me know, just like you trust me to do the same."

 

Snuggling up to Dwalin felt wonderful, especially in the warm bath.  "Right.  You can go back to spoiling me now," he mumbled into Dwalin's neck, pressing a kiss there.

 

"With pleasure," Dwalin chuckled and kissed at Nori's neck. In between kisses, he asked; "Did you wanna know my plan for after dinner?"

 

"Yeeees," he moaned, melting into Dwalin's arms.

 

"I was going to finish feeding you, then untie you from the chair and haul you up on the table," He reached a big hand down and stroked Nori's cock. "What do you think I would do after that?"

 

"Have me for dessert?" he moaned, jerking up into Dwalin's hand.  "Would you put your tongue on me again?  God, if I hadn't come by then I would with your tongue in my ass, probably wouldn't last five seconds."

 

"I would," Dwalin said, swiping his tongue along the shell of Nori's ear before nipping at it. "I would eat you out until you came and then I would fuck you hard and fill you with my come."

 

He swallowed hard.  "Are we still aiming for the kitchen table?  Because I see no reason for a minor disruption to derail such an excellent plan."

 

"And waste this nice hot bath? You sure?" He pulled Nori up into his lap and slid both hands down between his legs. "I could start things here, if you want."

 

Nori sucked in a breath.  "I - n-no, I...I don't wanna pick," he settled on stubbornly.  "Just tell me what to do, tiger, and I'm yours, but I can't think when you're touching me like this and the last thing I want is for you to stop."

 

"Alright then, now that you're cleaned off let's make a better proper mess of you," Dwalin said, nudging Nori.

 

Nori shifted away to kiss Dwalin more thoroughly.  "Out of the tub?" he asked.

 

"Yeah. I'm too stuck on the idea of the kitchen table," Dwalin said kissing Nori back. He gripped Nori by the hips and pushed up. The awkward angle plus the slipperiness of Nori's wet skin meant he barely budged but the intent was still there.

 

Nori stood with a groan, keeping his hand on the wall for support.  "It's a very good idea for a very lovely table.  I'd happily let you tie me to it for hours of use, have you fingering my hole while you do other things, fucking me or rimming me whenever you liked..."

 

Once Nori was standing Dwalin traced his hands up his legs, kissing the back of his thigh and lapping at the clean, wet skin. "You may regret telling me this. I would love to indulge you for hours, but I also like drawing it out and you see to have a problem being patient..."

 

"I will never get my fill of you," Nori smiled, turning just enough that he could stroke Dwalin's face.  "You shouldn't indulge me just because I get whiny and beg.  I suppose we could have a different word, for when I actually need you to let me come...but I don't think you'd ever hear it.  A good Daddy has to set rules, doesn't he?  You can't just spoil me all the time.  I promise to have fun either way."

 

"Mm, alright. Anything for my sweet boy," Dwalin nuzzled against Nori's thigh one more time then let him go so he could get out of the tub. "Use one of the towels that're hung up there."

 

Nori stepped out and grabbed a towel, rubbing briskly over his wet skin.  He offered another to Dwalin.

 

Dwalin took the towel offered to him and dried himself quickly. Once he was done he hung it back up and crowded up behind Nori, hands automatically moving down to grope at his ass. "Shall we?"

 

"Lead the way," he smiled, leaning into the touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Dwalin took Nori's hand and led him back down the hall and into the kitchen. He let him go for a moment so he could stow away the leftover food and deposit the dishes in the sink. Once he was done and had wiped the table down he lifted Nori up and set him on the table. He moved to stand between his spread legs and kissed him deeply.

 

Nori hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around Dwalin's neck.  His cock stirred with interest.

 

Dwalin kissed Nori soundly, enjoying the intimacy of it and it was only his eagerness to taste Nori that drove him to break it. He rubbed noses with him before he playfully smacked the outside of his thigh. "Hands and knees, please."

 

"Yessir," Nori grinned, turning over to kneel on the table.

 

"Mm," Dwalin groaned appreciatively, running his fingers down from Nori's hips over his ass and between his thighs. His hands strayed over Nori's cock and balls, pressing against his perineum and brushing over his entrance. While he was itching to get to work reducing Nori to a moaning writhing mess, he also hadn't really done this in a few days and so he took his time. He watched Nori's hole quiver and flutter with every breath Nori took and every little spasm of his muscles.

 

Nori gasped at the gentle touches, moaning softly when Dwalin stroked a particularly sensitive place.  His belly filled with heat.  Sitting on the table had been no different from Dwalin putting him up on a counter or a bed, but kneeling here, where they had eaten hardly half an hour ago, was markedly different.  He felt like an entree, maybe, or a decorative centerpiece...and just thinking of it that way turned him on even more.

 

Dwalin bit at one cheek, scraping his teeth over the supple flesh and sucking a mark there. The one he'd given Nori on their first night together was gone and the other ones were faded. He'd accidentally neglected Nori in this way... he almost laughed, because if there was one thing he could never do, it was leave his redhead wanting.

 

One of his fingers teased Nori's entrance while he bit and kissed his ass, pressing in gently. After he finished playing with his tongue he would need to locate some lube, stat.

 

Nori groaned at the bite, squirming a little against Dwalin's finger.

 

Trailing kisses and bites inwards to Nori's core, Dwalin moved his finger so that he could replace it with his tongue. The slippery appendage worked in long wet swipes. One hand held his cheeks spread while the other rained light slaps down on his thighs and ass.

 

"Nngh...oh...ohyes..." Nori panted weakly, his arms trembling a little from the strain.  His legs weren't much better, honestly, he was afraid his knees would slip off at any moment.

 

Dwalin pulled back a moment, sucking on his tongue to salivate more and admiring Nori's glistening pink hole. When he saw how Nori was shaking he stroked his free hand over his thigh. "Alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

 

"Might need to lie down," he said, flushing.  "You've got a way of making me weak in the knees, tiger."

 

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Dwalin said and he pulled away, giving Nori's ass a smack as he went. “Bend over the table so I can kneel."

 

Nori shuffled back a little to drop his legs down and sighed as he laid out on his front, cushioning his head on folded arms.

 

Dwalin lowered himself down onto his knees and return to Nori. He pulled Nori's cheeks open again and dove back in, tongue probing into Nori's hole for the first time in days. He moaned in spite of himself when he tasted the clean, soap-tinged flavour. He drew back to ask; "You cleaned yourself inside for me?"

 

"Y-yes, Daddy," he breathed, burying his face in his arms.

 

"You are such a good boy," Dwalin moaned, lapping and sucking at Nori's hole between words. "I'm going to fuck you so hard and make you cry out for me, because you're so good to me."

 

"O-oh oh, _Daddy_ ," Nori mewled.  "Y-yes, for you, just for you..."

 

Dwalin held Nori by the hips and fucked his tongue into him enthusiastically. Nori hadn't been dirty before, not really, but knowing that he went through that much effort for him made Dwalin leak with arousal and made his chest ache with affection.

 

"Your tongue, oh f-fuck," Nori said, clawing at the table.  "God, you're amazing at this..."

 

Dwalin hummed and continued to fuck Nori's hole. His hands held his cheeks spread and groped at his smooth soft skin. All of Nori's reactions were so passionate and beautiful and he spurred Dwalin on.

 

"Yesyes, oh, please, Daddy yes," he moaned.

 

One of Dwalin's hands moved down between Nori's legs and stroked his cock. He gave his tongue a break from the more vigorous fucking and returned to laving Nori’s skin, kissing and sucking at his hole and biting at his ass cheek.

 

Nori's forehead thunked on the table and he groaned.  "Y-yes, oh..."

 

"Do you want more, sweetheart?" Dwalin paused to ask, then went right back at it, circling Nori's hole with his tongue before delving back in.

 

"I - _ah_ \- o-oh, yes, more please," he begged, spreading his legs wider.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers until you make a mess all over my floor?" He pulled back and bit a red mark into Nori's ass cheek then gave it a smack. "Or should I do that with my tongue?"

 

"Nngh!  I - I don't know - Daddy please..." he said, squirming.  "Love your tongue, so good, love your fingers too, oh God."

 

"Hold on for just a second, baby," Dwalin said, giving Nori's hole a long lick and a fond kiss before he straightened up and strode over to his counter, rifling through drawers to find where he'd stashed the lube.

 

Nori lifted his head to search for Dwalin but couldn't convince his shaky legs to get up.  "D-daddy?"

 

Dwalin didn't hear Nori calling for him over his own sounds as he went through the cupboards. He'd learn not to plant a bottle of lube in his kitchen right before he began cooking and everything got a thousand times more cluttered.

 

"Daddy?" he called again, biting his lip.  "Please..."

 

Dwalin returned to the table quickly upon hearing Nori calling for him but instead of going back to work with the lube he had found he went to where Nori's head was. He stooped down so he was only about a head higher than Nori and leaned on his elbows, cupping Nori's jaw. "Yes, baby?"

 

He leaned into the hand.  "S-sorry, I just, I didn't know where you were and I got scared..."

 

"I'm here, honey," Dwalin peppered his cheeks and nose with little kisses before he gave him a firm one on the mouth. "I just got the lube so I can fuck you with my fingers and my tongue at once."

 

"O-oh, okay Daddy," he stammers, blushing.

 

Dwalin grinned and pressed a kiss to each of Nori's rosy cheeks, then straightened up and strode around the table. He slid to his knees again and occupied his hands slicking up a pair of his fingers while he bit and sucked at Nori's ass and thighs.

 

"God, your fingers, your _mouth_ ," Nori moaned, dropping his head back down on the table.  "I'm so hot, Daddy, so wet for you...please, please Daddy give me your cock I need it so bad..."

 

"Not yet," Dwalin said, setting the lube aside on the floor and slapping Nori's ass with his clean hand. His slicked index finger traced Nori's entrance, circling it before pushing inside. "You need to be patient."

 

Nori yelped at the smack, cock surging in response.  "Y-yes, Daddy," he breathed.  "I'll wait, I'll be a good boy, oh please..."  He wasn't sure he really intended to keep that promise, but then, he did so enjoy having Dwalin's hands on him for just about any reason.  Getting punished like this, sprawled over a table and begging for cock, sounded entirely too tempting.

 

Nori took the first finger easily and Dwalin continued kissing and biting at his ass while he pumped it in and out of him. He watched raptly as Nori took his finger in and moaned. "Your pretty pink hole is hungry and I don't think my finger is satisfying it..."

 

Such simple words and they inflamed him instantly.  Nori mewled, rocking his hips up, trying to meet Dwalin's finger.  "Please, Daddy please give me more, want more."

 

"Behave yourself," Dwalin said, giving Nori's thigh another smack in warning and gripping Nori's hip to keep it still. "Whine and whimper as much as you like but I expect you to be able to stay still without being tied up." That was a lie. He loved it when Nori squirmed and writhed and bucked under him, but a challenge was always nice, and if Nori was a good boy the reward would be even nicer.

 

"Ah!  B-but Daddy...I need it, so bad, so empty Daddy," he begged, but managed to keep still.  "Fill me up, please?"

 

"Not yet baby," Dwalin said leaning down to lap at Nori's rim where it was tight around his finger. "I'm going to make you come for me with one finger."

 

Nori moaned in disappointment at this news, but then Dwalin's mouth touched him and he shook.  "Nnnn, Daddy, please, it's not enough," he insists, though he's not actually sure that's true.  He hasn't come on just one finger, not since he was much younger anyway, but it might be he simply doesn't have the patience.

 

"It will be. You'll see," he found Nori's prostate and nudged against it.

 

Nori rose up onto the balls of his feet, squealing.  "Daddy, Daddy, yesthereplease."

 

Dwalin grinned at his response and rubbed the little bundle in slow circles. "Still think I can't do it with one finger?"

 

"A-are you g-gonna bet on it?" Nori panted, his hips jerking involuntarily.  "B-because I'm not sure I believe you."  He did think Dwalin could do it, but figured he might as well make it more interesting and give himself a reason to hold back, since he was so bad at it.

 

"What do you want to bet?" Dwalin asked, moving his hand with Nori's twitchy hips to maintain his slow steady stroking.

 

Nori drew a sharp breath.  "I want to finger _you_ for once," he said, and though this was a bet he expected to lose, he didn't see anything wrong in planting the seed.  Dwalin had admitted no one even tried to top him, Nori was making his interest in Dwalin's ass explicitly clear.

 

"Alright. If I win, you're going to use the tie I used to bind your wrists earlier to choke me while you ride me," Dwalin's finger stilled and he leaned as far up as he could to see Nori's face as best as possible from this angle. Which was not very well, but still. "Sound good?"

 

Nori moaned just at the thought of it.  "Alright, though I would like to point out that you have yet to come on my face, which is something I was rather looking forward to trying."

 

"You've never had anyone do that to you before?" Dwalin asked, and with their arrangement worked out he started rubbing slowly at Nori's prostate again. His pace was slow but if he was steady and firm and Nori didn't squirm away he would have a nice shuddery orgasm and Dwalin would beam with pride.

 

"N-no," he whimpered, rocking up against the table.  "Haven't had anyone without a condom in years.  Even when I did, I preferred condoms when giving head."  Swallowing could be such a chore.

 

"I'm touched," Dwalin said with a cheeky grin. He pulled his finger out of Nori and switched it for his middle finger, since it allowed him to reach Nori's sweet spot with less difficulty.

 

"F-fuck - n-no fair _switching_ ," he whined, writhing on the table.

 

"Still only one finger," Dwalin teased.

 

"This one's bigger and longer, no way that's fair," he said, but the protests were hard to credit, given how he panted and swore.

 

"That sounds like the desperate logic of someone who doesn't want to lose," Dwalin said, licking at Nori's hole while he worked and working to salivate and drool on Nori's skin. His hole glistened and Dwalin bit Nori's ass to stifle his groan.

 

Nori's toes curled and his legs shook.  "O-oh - ohhh please - n-no, Daddy, please," he moaned, knowing he was close but wanting to stave it off a little longer.

 

"But darling, I want you to come for me," Dwalin said, nuzzling at Nori's warm skin. "I love watching you break down in pleasure, you're so beautiful..."

 

"Daddy - Daddy - _nnngplease_ , please," Nori begged, pressing down hard into the table.

 

"Please what?" Dwalin asked, though he knew Nori was just babbling nonsense. He stroked Nori's prostate just a touch faster.

 

Nori keened.  "Nono I - Daddy! " he said, voice high and sharp.  His eyes were wide open but unseeing as he came hard.

 

"That's it sweetheart, I've got you," He continued stimulating Nori's prostate through his orgasm and after he pulled his fingers out he held his cheeks spread and speared him with his tongue.

 

"Nn - ahhhhfuck, Dwalin, fuckfuckfuck," Nori gasped, overwrought with pleasure.

 

Dwalin was reluctant to stop lapping at Nori's tender pink hole, but he gave in eventually and gave it one last fond kiss before he pulled away. He got up and went to the chair nearest Nori's head, sitting down in it and grinning like an idiot at his boneless lover. "Good?"

 

Nori just whimpered by way of response.

 

Dwalin chuckled and reached out to stroke Nori's hair until he was responsive again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a long moment of labored breathing before Nori could even lean into Dwalin's touch.  "Are you trying to kill me?  Because it's starting to look like it."

 

"I wouldn't say I was trying to kill you... but when I get told I can't do something I get even more determined. And then you challenged me to a bet? I am the most competitive person you will ever meet." He stroked Nori's cheekbone and kissed his forehead.

 

"I'll keep that in mind," Nori laughed weakly.  "In case I ever need something done."

 

Dwalin slumped forward and rested his head on his folded arms so he was level with Nori. "Yeah, definitely. If you tell me 'Dwalin, there’s no way you can clean my house and finish cooking dinner before my brothers get here,' I will not only have your house spotless and an amazing meal cooked, but if you coax me with sexual favours you'll get orgasms too."

 

Nori rested his forehead against Dwalin's.  "Definitely keeping you," he sighed, rubbing their noses together.

 

Dwalin rubbed his nose right back and grinned. His feelings for Nori were bordering on dangerous and would probably only hurt him in the end but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I want to be kept so that works out for both of us."

 

"Oh good," he smiled lopsidedly.  Somehow, it felt less like commitment when he expressed it as possessiveness, and Dwalin supported rather than mirrored that expression.  Nori liked the fantasy of a possessive lover, but not the reality, the jealousy and petty arguments and manipulation.  He'd had his fill of the reality.

 

Dwalin smiled and stroked Nori's hair, giving him a chaste kiss. Likewise, Dwalin was tentative about being outwardly possessive with Nori because he was afraid he would drive him away. He tried to be casually sexually possessive and Nori seemed not to mind that so that was what he tried for. He had no idea how he would realistically react if Nori actually did make him so jealous he snapped, but he hoped it would never come to that.

 

"Sh-should I stay here or are we going to move somewhere else?" Nori asked, flushing a little.  "It's not uncomfortable, but I'm a bit chilly without your hands on me."

 

"We can move to my bed, if you want," Dwalin said, thumb moving down to trace his cheekbone. "Then you can be warm _and_ have my hands on you."

 

"I like being offered up like this," Nori admitted shyly.  "But I definitely won't say no to being warm."

 

"Laid out like a meal," Dwalin chuckled, leaning over the table to scoop Nori up in his arms. When he was upright he shifted Nori a little so he settled better, then carried him off to the bedroom. "Would you like it if I tied to the table and then ate something off you?"

 

Nori moaned just at the question.  "Yesssss."  He didn't have the words to explain all the complex emotions he had about food and caretaking.

 

"It'll have to happen another night, I haven't really got much that would be decent to eat off of you." Dwalin nudged his bedroom door open with his hip and strode over to the bed, laying Nori down on it and lounging next to him.

 

"Later is fine."  It being his first look at Dwalin's bed, Nori sat up a little to glance around in interest.

 

Dwalin's bedroom was fairly average, like any other guy in his forties living alone and working at a bar. His walls were some dark colour (purple? he didn't use the room much besides for sleeping so he didn't pay it much attention) or another to reflect less light while he slept during the day and his windows were blacked out. His bed was massive and one could tell that he did a lot of sleeping and enjoyed every second of it he got, because why else would someone living alone need a bed that big? He had a lamp on the nightstand and a TV on a dresser against the opposite wall. His closet was fairly small but he was a man of few means and didn't really have that much as far as clothes went. On the nightstand was a framed picture of Dwalin with four nameless children, presumably his nephews and niece, and an alarm clock with a glowing display. Aside from the blacked out windows and the huge bed his bedroom was fairly standard.

 

He watched as Nori looked around. "Sightseeing?"

 

"Any building I spend more than an hour a week in that has available wall space immediately becomes a potential gallery," he joked.  "If anyone could use art, though, it's probably you.  Maybe I'll give you the originals of some of those text messages I sent."

 

"You want me to put porn on my walls? I'd have to put a lock on the door to keep my brother’s kids out of here," He chuckled and kissed Nori's cheek, nuzzling into his neck. "Are you gonna redecorate my place like a live-in girlfriend?"

 

"Mmm, much easier if you just come to mine.  Closer to both our jobs, and more space," he said pragmatically.  "As to the porn question, that's only a problem if you're incapable of remembering to switch it out with something else."

 

"You're suggesting we live together in the future," Dwalin said, a little in shock but trying not to show it. "I'm impressed with you, Nori Rivers. Thinking about the future."

 

Nori flushed, pinching Dwalin's side.  "I wasn't - I'm just saying it makes more sense than me being your live-in, girlfriend or otherwise."  But he was and it scared him a little, how easy it seemed to imagine a future with Dwalin in it.

 

Dwalin yelped a little at the pinch but pulling Nori in for a kiss nonetheless. "I think it’s really romantic. In a good way. In a weird heart-fluttery way, but it's good."

 

"O-oh.  I have to say, romantic isn't something I'm often called."  He rubbed noses with Dwalin once more, enjoying the heat of their mingled breath.

 

"You are, though. Maybe I'm just easily charmed by you, I don't know." Dwalin kissed Nori's nose and cheeks happily. "You're the first person I've ever been with who I just can't get enough of, but at the same time I'm content to just lie in bed with you and kiss you."

 

"I haven't introduced anyone to Dori since I was still in college," Nori mumbled.  "And I didn't even hesitate with you."

 

"I don't think I've ever formally introduced a boyfriend to Balin and his family, and all I can think about is how much his kids will love you." Dwalin offered, nuzzling close and pressing their foreheads together. "So you could say the feeling's mutual."

 

"You've turned me into a total sap," Nori teased with a tiny smile.

 

"You're not running and screaming so I take it you like it," Dwalin said, kissing Nori soundly.

 

Nori didn't dignify that with a response, just gripped Dwalin's shoulders and kissed him back, as firmly as he could.

 

Dwalin hummed into the kiss, sliding an arm around Nori's waist and gripping him by the butt to pull his body in closer.

 

With a surprised little noise, Nori ended up snug against Dwalin's chest.  He wrapped his arms around the bigger man, smiling faintly.

 

"You seemed really burnt out after our last round... I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" Dwalin asked, hand tracing idly over Nori's ass. He pressed into Nori's flesh, waiting for Nori's reaction to know he's found a bruise left by Dwalin's mouth.

 

Nori shook his head.  Dwalin's fingers tripped over a bite mark and he moaned raggedly, his leg snaking around Dwalin's waist without any conscious thought.

 

With Nori wrapped around him Dwalin was able to grind their cocks together, his own still hard and aching. He kept his rough grip on Nori's ass as he humped against him.

 

"Oh God, please fuck me, please, fill me with your come Daddy please," he begged, kissing Dwalin's neck almost frantically.  He wasn’t stiff yet, but much more of this and he would be.

 

"I thought you wanted me to come on your face," Dwalin chuckled, rolling on top of Nori and kissing him. He slid his hand down the outside of Nori's thigh, hiking his leg back up around his waist.

 

"Yes, that too, fuck, I don't know, please just fuck me, my face, my c-cunt, I don't care, please Daddy, please," he whimpered, nosing Dwalin's skin.

 

Dwalin slid a pair of fingers in to Nori's ass, stretching him out in preparation for what was to come. With their play earlier Nori was loose enough that three fingers fit in before Dwalin really had to take time to stretch him. He kissed Nori through it and growled into his ear; "Touch my cock, darling; feel how hot and hard I am for you." He bit at the skin just under Nori's ear. "Bigger and better than any of those other guys who you're going to flirt with at the bar tomorrow night. No one else can fuck you like I do."

 

His hand darted down to wrap around Dwalin's cock.  He groaned at the heat, the slick precome drooling from the head.  "Yes, want you to claim me, please Dwalin."

 

"I will, soon," Dwalin sighed, kissing Nori's cheek. He worked Nori open until he could pound three thick fingers into him without difficulty. "It'll remind you tomorrow night who you belong to."

 

"I'm gonna be so fuckin bowlegged, oh God," Nori half-laughed.  "Yes, fuck me Dwalin, do it."

 

Dwalin couldn't wait any longer, not when Nori was ordering him around and so passionate and eager. He removed his fingers from Nori and sat up. He yanked the top drawer of the nightstand open and retrieved the bottle of lube. He slicked his cock and held it firmly by the base, guiding it to press against Nori's asshole. He teased Nori with it there for only a moment, before he squeezed his hip and shoved his way inside with a mighty thrust.

 

Nori cried out, shuddering as he tried to get used to the intrusion.  "So fucking big, Dwalin, my God," he whimpered.

 

"It's yours. It's all for you," Dwalin moaned, one hand holding Nori's thigh up on his hip and the other squeezing one of the redhead's hips.

 

"Nngh, yes, fuck me please, Dwalinnnn..."

 

"Yes, princess," Dwalin gasped, before he dropped Nori's leg, seized his hip, and began fucking him mercilessly into the mattress.

 

Nori sagged under Dwalin's onslaught, mewling weakly.  His poor overused cock was still struggling its way to semi-hardness.

 

As much as Dwalin wanted to fuck Nori hard and fast and absolutely ravage him, he stopped himself. He straightened up and began taking Nori hard and deep at a rapid pace, but not nearly as savagely as he might have another time. He wanted to fuck him expertly and draw it out. The phrase 'make love to him' crossed his mind but he shook it off. It wouldn't do to think like that.

 

"Going...to...kill me," he moaned, squirming under Dwalin.  He couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be, though.

 

"I'm too fond of you to kill you," Dwalin said, leaning down to nuzzle his forehead against Nori's. He kissed him and rolled his hips at a more controlled pace now, reaching deep inside him and touching all his pleasure spots from the inside. "Then I wouldn't get to be with you again."

 

"O-oh god - that would be a fucking _tragedy_. I at least have to make a cast of your cock before you go off and leave me without it."  Nori had lost the thread of the conversation, but the thought of being unable to have Dwalin – no, Nori _needed_ him.

 

"I'm not going anywhere," Dwalin said, and as if to emphasize he thrust harder into Nori, thoroughly claiming him. "And for the moment, you're not either. You're mine."

 

Nori mewled, gripping Dwalin's shoulders for stability, digging his fingers in hard.  "Y-yours," he said, still not sure about the sound of that, but liking it more and more with each passing day.

 

Dwalin panted and let his eyes flutter closed, forehead still pressed against Nori's. He kissed him tenderly then moved down and mouthed at his neck as he bore down with his hips.

 

His neck had always been sensitive; Dwalin's application of tongue and teeth drew moans and cries from him easily.  Nori clawed at Dwalin, almost fully hard now and oversensitive to the point of near-pain.

 

Even without long nails the scraping of Nori's fingers created a hot friction against Dwalin's skin that made him moan. Getting clawed at turned him on a lot and this was no exception. He bit down on the side of Nori's throat and held him hard around the waist, pressing him down into the mattress and fucking him hard.

 

"O-oh fuck, Dwalin, yours, please, please it's too much," he gasped, back bowing out in a reflex move to take Dwalin deeper, despite his words.

 

With Nori's back arched his oversensitive cock rubbed against Dwalin's hard stomach with every thrust of his hips. He continued to mouth at Nori's throat as he fucked the redhead, thrusts deep and smooth and deliberate.

 

Nori mewled and wriggled under Dwalin but didn't manage to do much other than scratch the bigger man's shoulders and hook his legs around Dwalin's thighs.

 

Nori's scratching spurred Dwalin on and he had a brief moment of utter distraction during which he imagined Nori's outfit for the next night involving fake nails and he had to pause and slow down his thrusts for a moment to prevent himself from coming from the very thought. "Nori..." he panted. "I'm not ordering you around but I really hope you're wearing fake nails tomorrow night. I want you to claw my back and shoulders up."

 

"That can be arranged," Nori said, his voice high and breathless.  He'd have to get some tomorrow, but he'd done fake nails before, it wouldn't be a problem.

 

"Mm... and here I thought I couldn't look forward to our date more than I already did," Dwalin sighed, nose still buried in the side of Nori's neck. He reveled in the moment, pressed so intimately against Nori and possessing him so deeply.

 

"Dwalin...please...d-don't stop please, I need you," Nori begged.  He bared as much of his neck as he could.  "Fuck me, claim me, please, Dwalin, _please_."

 

Dwalin took the invitation eagerly, sucking and biting at the skin bared to him and leaving as many marks as he could manage as he pounded into Nori. Nori would be feeling him for a long time and every time he looked in the mirror and the saw the marks he would think of Dwalin and of this mind-blowing sex. Dwalin bit a particularly brutal mark right under Nori's ear and growled.

 

“So, so bad, want you to fill me, claim me, oh God, Dwalin please, I think I'm gonna come again, f-fuck," he moaned.

 

"Come again for me. I want you to," Dwalin murmured, arching his midsection to pointedly rub Nori's cock off against his stomach. He tried his hardest to hold out until after Nori had come but failed miserably, slamming into him hard and jerking sporadically as he came inside the redhead.

 

It was Dwalin's release into him that set Nori off, the filthy hot feeling of being filled with come as Dwalin held him down.  He moaned raggedly, tensing what felt like every muscle in his body before they all seemed to relax at once.

 

When Dwalin was finished filling Nori with his come he didn't _collapse_ on Nori, but it was near thing. He laid himself out on top of the redhead and relaxed into the crook of his neck, nuzzling against his collarbone. His leg was cramping a little and his cock was still snugly buried inside Nori but he didn't want to move. His arms wormed their way around Nori's torso and held him close. He avoided speaking for fear of ruining the serene moment, but he panted softly as he got his bearings back, breath puffing out against Nori's skin.

 

There was a word on the tip of Nori's tongue - well, a few words - but he could barely move, let alone speak, and he was glad of it. They weren't words that came easily to him, and it frightened him how much they'd been on his mind lately.  He hummed in satisfaction and closed his eyes, perfectly content to sleep like this, filthy and debauched and slightly squished though he was.

 

It took a bit of maneuvering but once Dwalin got his strength back and stopped shaking, he lifted Nori's completely compliant and limp body up and rolled them over so that he was on his back and Nori was stretched out on top of him. Nori's come was getting tacky between their abdomens but Dwalin couldn't bring himself to care - he had a shower for a reason - and he was still softening inside Nori but he was comfortable and cuddly and had no intention to move them any further. His eyelids drooped as he watched Nori slowly drift off in his arms and his last thought before he too fell asleep was that he couldn't remember the last time someone had liked him enough to stay with him after the sex.


	7. Chapter 7

Nori slept harder than usual, exhausted and well-fucked and curled on top of a nice warm furnace of a man.  Dwalin's cock must have slipped from him at some point, because he could feel it on his inner thigh, half-hard again.  Nori yawned and nuzzled Dwalin's chest tiredly, wondering what the socially acceptable procedure was for waking someone up for sex.

 

Sleeping on his back meant that Dwalin snored louder than he normally would, but it didn't matter much to him because he was dead to the world. One arm had slipped from around Nori's waist and fallen to rest by his side on the bed, but the other was still curled against his hip, long fingers splayed against his ass. His chest rose and feel as he breathed gently, and the hot slender body sprawled on top of him and nuzzling him made him groan low in his sleep.

 

Nori smiled as Dwalin's chest shook.  He mouthed lazily at one of Dwalin's nipples, considering how to wake up his man-bear lover.  His fingertips skated lightly over Dwalin's ribs, exploring with little more than tickling pressure.

 

Even the light attention paid to his nipple had him sighing softly in his sleep, a gentle hazy pleasure present in his unconscious. In Typical Dwalin Fashion, he rolled onto his side with a grunt, knocking Nori onto his side as well. Their legs were tangled together and Dwalin's arm had slid off Nori's ass to rest with his knuckles brushing the redhead's stomach. His snoring softened as he slept on.

 

Nori squeaked in alarm and was almost grateful that Dwalin was still asleep, since he tried not to make noises that undignified in front of anyone.  He pressed a light kiss to Dwalin's mouth, one arm trapped under Dwalin's bulk.  He was definitely going to need that back soon.

 

Fortunately for Nori and his poor trapped arm, Dwalin only stayed in that position for a few minutes. Before long he had rolled back over onto his back and shifted his legs, effectively mussing his sheets and covers up beyond hope of salvation. He was almost completely hard from being curled up against Nori and his erection twitched a little from where gravity rested it against his furry belly.

 

Really, Dwalin was terribly cute.  Nori kissed his neck and licked up to his ear, nibbling the lobe as his hand started stroking Dwalin's nipple again.  He didn't have nearly enough opportunities to just explore Dwalin's body - usually he was too busy getting fucked into the nearest flat surface (vertical or horizontal).

 

Dwalin tossed his head unconsciously at Nori nibbled at his skin. More skin was exposed to the redhead and Dwalin remained sound asleep and at his mercy.

 

"Come on, tiger, wakey wakey," Nori purred, nipping Dwalin's neck.  "Take much longer and I might decide to play the drums on your headboard."

 

Dwalin was awake surprisingly quickly, and heaved a yawn, rolling over again and wrapping his arm around Nori's waist. His other arm propped him up on the bed so he could look down at Nori. "G'morning, princess," he yawned.

 

"I'm not what anyone would call a morning person except in comparison to you, it seems," Nori teased, cuddling up to Dwalin's chest.  "How are we going to take care of this, hmm~?" he asked, running a fingertip from Dwalin's sac up to the crown of his cock.

 

"You'd actually be surprised," Dwalin murmured, pressing kisses moving down from Nori's temple to his cheekbone, across his jaw to his mouth. "It takes a lot to wake me up, but once I'm awake I'm up and productive right away. Though you make it _very_ tempting to lay in..." His breath hitched when Nori stroked his cock. He nearly always ended up with morning wood when he slept in a bed with another person - even when he'd had to share a bed with his brother on family vacations and the like. Though he had a feeling that Nori would be much more receptive and pleased with it, and make what sometimes felt inconvenient into something awesome. "I'm very open to whatever suggestions you might have. I'll do whatever you want."

 

"Reeeeally?" Nori purred, wrapping his hand around Dwalin's length.  "I want...hmm..." he stroked Dwalin as he considered.  "Breakfast," he grinned.

 

"In bed?" Dwalin asked, grinning right back at his sexy redhead. _His_ , yes, of course. The hand of the arm he wasn't leaning on reached up to cup Nori's jaw, thumb stroking over his lips.

 

Nori moaned, remembering the last time Dwalin fed him breakfast in bed.  He licked Dwalin's thumb.  "If you're offering, I'm definitely not refusing."

 

"I have a feeling I shouldn't make much, since I'm not going to tie you up or stop you from doing anything this time," Dwalin said, giving Nori a parting kiss before he disentangled them from each other. When he got to his feet he put on a show stretching for Nori, back turned so he could watch the tensing and stretching and flexing of the well-built muscles of his shoulders, back, and of course his ass.

 

"Probably shouldn't make anything you wouldn't want all over your bedsheets, either," Nori laughed.  "Ooooh, are you trying to get me out of bed after all?" he teased, enjoying the show.

 

Dwalin stretched his arms and shoulders and cast a look at Nori over his left one. "I live alone and my mother visits every couple of weeks. I have no shortage of clean sheets," he shrugged and said nonchalantly, "You can get out of bed if you'd like, but the in-bed part is a big part of breakfast in bed."

 

Nori managed - barely - not to giggle at the implication that Dwalin's mother still did his laundry.  Probably not every time, he thought.  Maybe she was just the old fashioned sort who didn't believe men could do housework as well as women did.

 

 "I may as well stay in, then.  Try not to take too long, or I shall start entertaining myself."

 

"I won't," Dwalin said, turning back to face Nori and stooping down to give him a kiss.

 

He strode naked into his kitchen and went automatically to the fridge. Breakfast would be easy since they didn't finish the fruit the night before, and he had a tub of whipped cream to add to the chocolate sauce. He spooned some into a smaller container and retrieved the ones he had used for the fruit and the chocolate sauce, then brought the lot back to his bedroom. He was careful to balance the containers as he climbed into the bed, then set them on the flattest part of the bed.

 

"Might as well eat these since I've got them, right?" he commented as he retrieved a ripe strawberry and dragged it through the whipped cream.

 

"You're evil," Nori breathed when he saw what Dwalin had selected for breakfast.  "No, seriously, evil."

 

"You can heap on the revenge tomorrow night when you're making me seethe with jealousy but I can't do a single thing about it," Dwalin said, holding the strawberry carefully so the whipped cream didn't spill on his bed and offering the decadent treat to Nori.

 

Nori leaned in to wrap his lips around the berry, sucking the cream off sensually before he took a big bite.

 

Dwalin watched Nori orally molest the strawberry and had to swallow the lump in his throat and lick his lips. He had a piece of watermelon for himself, savouring the juice to distract himself from Nori's damn sexy display.

 

Nori licked Dwalin's fingers when he finished his strawberry, chasing any remnants of the sticky fruit juice.  He shifted closer, obviously hoping for more hand-feeding.

 

Dwalin held off on feeding Nori the next morsel in favour of cupping his jaw and pulling him in for a kiss, licking the juice from Nori's mouth and letting out a soft sound at the taste. It wasn't until he broke the kiss to breathe that he realized his hands hand shifted down to Nori's sides and he had tugged the redhead into his lap. He looked down at him and smiled. "Oops."

 

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's enjoying himself," Nori purred, rolling his hips to grind down on Dwalin's lap.  "Are we ready to give up on the pretense of breakfast yet, or are you planning to torture me for a little longer?"

 

"We're gonna keep at it until either we finish the fruit or you pounce on me and make me forget all about it," Dwalin said, then held a dripping chunk of watermelon between his teeth, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

 

Nori nibbled off only the exposed half in a sucking kiss, licking juice from Dwalin's chin when he pulled back.  "Not easy to pounce you when I'm already in your lap, tiger," he pointed out.

 

"...I guess I did that part myself. Fair enough," he said after he'd consumed his own chunk of watermelon. "I'm thinking I've got another treat for you. Something else I can feed you, when we're done this."

 

Nori kissed Dwalin with a contented hum.  "Sausage, maybe~?  Or cream?" he laughed.

 

"First one, then the other I think," Dwalin said, kissing Nori back. His tongue swiped across Nori's lower lip and he gave it a nip.

 

"Mmm, I love it when you spoil me," Nori smiled, stroking Dwalin's bare chest admiringly.  "Such a good papa bear."  And he could almost say those words without an inner flare of horror, which was impressive progress considering the brief span of their acquaintance/relationship.

 

"That works out perfectly because I love spoiling my perfect pretty princess," Dwalin said, nosing at Nori's cheek and enjoying the affectionate touches he was receiving. He shifted his hips and his cock pressed against Nori insistently.

 

Nori actually ducked his head and blushed a little, just because the alliteration made it sound so silly.  He shifted down on Dwalin's lap, rubbing against his cock.  Much though he enjoyed giving head, he was seriously considering the merits of skipping straight to getting fucked again.

 

Dwalin gripped Nori by the chin and tilted his head up to kiss him, chuckling softly. He growled when Nori shifted against him, and lifted him with ease. He laid the redhead down on his back and climbed on top of him, kneeling straddling his torso. He stoked himself as he gazed down at his prey, taking him in with hungry eyes.

 

Getting moved around like a doll - he shouldn't like it, but he did.  Nori licked his lips, as much at Dwalin's expression as for the knowledge of what came next.

 

Dwalin held the base of his cock in one hand and slid his fingers of the other into Nori's hair. "Be a good boy and open your mouth."

 

"Yes, daddy," he sighed, craning up in anticipation of the mouthful.  He nearly moaned just to taste it, lapping at the cockhead and sucking Dwalin down.

 

Dwalin let slip a long low groan when Nori leaned up to take the first taste for himself. He shifted to cant his hips to allow Nori and easier time and let him have at it, strong fingers massaging his scalp absent-mindedly. "Oh, you are _such_ a good boy."

 

Nori hummed happily at the compliment, ever eager for praise.  It wasn't the best position for this, especially considering Dwalin's length, but he did his utmost to get as much of it in his mouth as possible.

 

Dwalin bit his lip as he watched Nori work, entranced by those plump lips stretched wide around his girth. He debated shifting so he was kneeling on Nori's arms, holding him down, but decided against it in case Nori wanted to touch him... he most certainly wouldn't stop him from doing that.

 

A particularly perfect suck from below had him moaning and thrusting his hips, before he managed to get himself under control again.

 

The heady scent of arousal was thick in the air, and Nori drank it in as he drank Dwalin down.  His hands glided up Dwalin's thighs and around to knead his ass.

 

The hands massaging his ass made him grunt and buck deeper into Nori's throat. The hand he'd been using to guide his cock went to prop him up against the headboard and the other yanked at Nori’s hair. He worried insistently at his lip as he watched Nori.

 

It was hard to spare any attention from his task, which Nori wouldn't call easy under the best of circumstances.  He enjoyed and excelled at sucking cock, but Dwalin's was more than a mouthful, and thus required quite a bit of concentration.  Still, sparing a hand to squeeze Dwalin's arm was worth the effort, if it meant the brute would be a little gentler with his hair.  The occasional tug was one thing, but his scalp was actually more sensitive than most, due to the weight of his hair; outright pulling quickly turned intolerable.

 

It took Dwalin a moment before his sex-fogged brain caught up and he understood what the gesture meant. As soon as he put it together he rumbled out and apology and as if to make up for it he switched to just playing with it; smoothing it back and running his fingers through it and working his strong fingers against Nori's scalp. It was tough to focus when he was rapidly getting closer and closer to coming, but for the sake of not hurting Nori (any more than he wanted to be hurt, at the very least) he would do his very best.

 

The soothing massage of Dwalin's fingers had Nori closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure, doing his utmost to take Dwalin deeper in appreciation.  He ran his hands along Dwalin's thighs again, admiring the play of muscle.

 

Dwalin's thighs trembled under Nori's hands. It felt like forever since Nori had lost gone down on him (a little pathetic since they have barely known one another a week, but still, Dwalin could always use more blowjobs), and being down Nori's throat was a brain-melting sensation that he sorely missed the past couple days they'd been apart.

 

Nori's moans of enjoyment and expression of bliss were what got Dwalin teetering on the edge, and he ground his teeth and held it back as best he could to prolong the feeling.

 

Nori had given head often enough to know the signs, even with his eyes closed.  He pressed his tongue up and hummed again, eyeing Dwalin mischievously.  He definitely understood the appeal of delaying orgasm, but he was impatient at best.

 

"Oh Christ-" Dwalin gasped, gripping hard at his headboard to ground him. He failed miserably at denying his orgasm, because as soon as Nori started working him over with his tongue he was losing it. He leaned his weight between the headboard and Nori's torso, cursing and panting as he tugged at Nori's hair insistently, trying to pull his hips back. "Please, I need to-"

 

Nori pulled back with a wet pop, licking his lips.

 

Nori’s expectantness nudged Dwalin that last little ways into his orgasm just as much as the quick tight jerks he gave his cock. He came in streaks down across Nori's cheek and lips, his seed gunking up in Nori's eyebrow and dripping off his chin. He panted and leaned his weight against the arm gripping the headboard and looked down at Nori. His cock gave another feeble spurt as he took in the sight of Nori looking so pleased with his face covered in come, leaving another streak of it down the side of his nose and over his mouth

 

Eyes closed and face rapturous, Nori licked up what he could reach with his tongue, feeling filthy and incredibly turned on by it.  The taste was starting to grow on him.

 

Dwalin could sit idly by watching for only a moment. Then he was scooping his come off Nori's cheek with his fingers, nudging them against Nori's lips. At this rate he'd be ready for another go before too long. A decreased refractory period was always a good thing, and he had a feeling Nori agreed. Especially with how thoroughly and roughly Dwalin wanted to fuck Nori as he watched him.

 

Nori smiled as he sucked Dwalin's fingers clean. He kissed each one before pulling back a little to speak. "An impressive start to the day," he purred.

 

"Agreed," Dwalin said, feeding Nori more of his come and watching him clean it up. "Does it taste alright?"

 

"Oh Tiger, you taste just fine.  I haven't found anything about you to complain of yet; it's starting to annoy me," Nori teased.

 

"If that's enough to annoy you, then consider me pissed right off 'cause you're absolutely perfect," Dwalin said, shifting down Nori's body to plant a kiss on his mouth.

 

Nori flushed.  "Flatterer.  I'm most certainly not perfect."

 

"I think you are," Dwalin said, adorably determined. "And I'd be saying that whether you'd just sucked my cock and let me come on your face or not. You're stunning and you're brilliant and you're fabulously kinky so don't you ever undersell yourself like that."

 

"Shut up and kiss me," Nori demanded, yanking Dwalin closer.  He'd never been told anything like that, not by anyone but Dwalin.  If he didn't make it about sex, he'd probably do something embarrassing like cry all over Dwalin even while he had come on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Dwalin hummed in interest and kissed Nori, expertly maneuvering himself first onto his side, where he slid his arms around Nori, then rolling onto his back with Nori on top of him. He kissed Nori like there was no one else in the world, but he didn't miss how flustered Nori seemed to be in response to his little speech. He didn't regret it because he meant every word.

 

Nori cuddled against Dwalin's hairy chest, sighing into the kiss.  "I could stay like this all day," he murmured, licking Dwalin along the collarbone.  Realistically, of course, he'd need a toilet soon enough.  But he was terribly comfortable and he didn't want to get up.

 

"I'd be content with that," Dwalin rumbled, reaching up to trace his finger along Nori's cheekbone, up along his eyebrow, and down the bridge of his nose. He found a bit of leftover come on Nori's cheek and swiped at it with his finger, holding it for him to clean off. "So how was your first time getting a facial?"

 

"Even better than I expected," Nori confessed, faintly pink once more.  Embarrassment didn't stop him from licking Dwalin's finger clean suggestively.  "Don't think I really need to ask if you liked it, tiger," he said wryly.

 

"Of course I did. You're very hot covered in my come," Dwalin said, giving Nori several sweet kisses, not as deep as previous ones that morning, but not chaste by any means. "I wish I could get it up for you instantly so I could come on you again, and spill it down your throat, and fill you up with it until you're crying and it's leaking out of you."

 

"God," Nori moaned.  "Yes, want you to make a real mess of me," he said, nibbling Dwalin's throat.  "I'd be so good for you, take it all for you Daddy, want you to paint me with come, mark me, please, please."

 

"It's hard to say no when you say it like that," Dwalin said, tilting his head to expose more neck to Nori. "You'll either have to let me tease you for awhile or give me a moment till my cock cooperates."

 

"I'm not very good at taking no for an answer," Nori grinned, nuzzling Dwalin.  "Nor am I particularly patient.  If you're going to tease me, you'll have to tie me down."  Not strictly true, but he'd certainly feel better that way.

 

"Then so be it," Dwalin said, rolling them over and looming over Nori, holding him down with his bulk. "Did you bring anything for me to tie you down with, or should I improvise?"

 

Nori sucked in a breath, startled by how quickly Dwalin took control, though he should probably be used to it by now.  "Improvise," he answered, recovering his smirk.  "Socks and neckties are a good substitute, I find."

 

"I have a lot of neckties - whenever there's formal events at work I'm expected to clean up and wear a suit too." Dwalin remarked against Nori's neck where he sucked a dark red mark. "I have a few interesting pieces of clothing for themed nights at work. Maybe you'll see them sometime."

 

"Mm, I choose to believe at least one of those costumes includes chaps," Nori grinned.

 

"If you're choosing to believe it, I'd better make it happen. I'd hate to disappoint you." He said, smirking and giving Nori a kiss. He reluctantly left Nori, but only for a moment, climbing off the bed and going to retrieve a couple of ties he was less attached to just in case Nori stretched them.

 

"Not sure anything you wear could really disappoint me, as long as I can take it off you."  He fidgeted impatiently, eyeing Dwalin's ass.  Unusually for them, Dwalin was the only one who had come thus far.  Nori had been vaguely aroused when he woke up, a problem which got much worse after being hand-fed and then sucking Dwalin off.  He ached to touch himself now, and held back only by reminding himself that it would be better if Dwalin brought him off instead.

 

"You're not one for half-clothed fucking? I don't plan on taking any more clothes off you than I have to when we go out tonight... for convenience sake, and because it'll be that much more satisfying to take it off you once I get you back to my place or yours where I have more time and privacy to ravish you." Small talk seemed to be making Nori crazy so Dwalin just kept it up. He fiddled with the ties he had retrieved and wandered leisurely back to the bed. "It's hard to believe that in a matter of hours I'll have you all dressed up for me."

 

"I didn't say how _much_ of it I'd take off," Nori said mildly.  "Don't worry, tiger, I look forward to you fucking me into a wall with just your fly undone and my panties off.  Just so long as you remember...no tearing clothes unless I say you can, got it?" he waggled a finger teasingly at Dwalin.  "I _like_ my clothes."

 

"I like a lot of them too," Dwalin said, dropping the ties on the bed and crawling back into position looming over Nori. "Though I think I'd lose control if I ever caught you in any of my clothes," The very thought was distracting him and he had to resist pressing down into Nori and humping away at any part of him he could reach. "We'll be a sight when we leave that bathroom... you covered in bites and walking all bowlegged and me all smug and cocky with you on my arm. Maybe with lipstick down from my mouth and jaw and down my neck from when you lost coherency and couldn't do anything but whimper and moan against me."

 

He hoped this was affecting Nori half as much as it was turning him on; to give him an idea he ground his hips down against Nori's.

 

"Have I not worn any of your clothes yet?  That's an experiment I have to try now...mm, you should be a gentleman and give your girl your jacket once you've fucked her in a seedy bar."  He wrestled briefly with the comment he wanted to make before deciding the hotness outweighed how awkward the question felt.  "When you take the panties off me, I want you to hold onto them until we've left the bar," he murmured.  "Just so you know exactly what's waiting for you, just how easily you could sink back into me, still wet with your seed, plugged up like a good pet so it doesn't spill."

 

"Hands and knees. _Now_." Dwalin growled, leaning back to sit back on his knees and let Nori do as he was told. His arousal had been a slow burn, building slowly as they talked, but that comment got him hard nearly painfully fast and he needed to fuck Nori into the mattress _right now_.

 

Nori, ever contrary, took his time, cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck.  He turned his back on Dwalin leisurely, fully expecting to get thrown down, tied up, and screwed within an inch of his life.

 

Growing impatient with Nori's dawdling, Dwalin took him by the hips as soon as he rolled over and yanked him up onto his knees, rump up in the air and in position. A finger was worked into him easily and Dwalin was pleased to find he was slick inside with the remainder of Dwalin's seed. He'd still need lube when he replaced his fingers with his cock, but until then his leftover come would do.

 

With a gasp and a yelp, Nori was tugged forcefully into position, and it turned him on immediately.  Dwalin pressed a digit in without preamble and Nori moaned, knees spreading to welcome Dwalin's touch.

 

Dwalin had legitimately never been with someone as eager and honest about his wants as Nori and he realized that he never wanted another partner if it meant they weren’t - he chose not to think over the implications that might have about his feelings towards Nori. Too much thinking, too little shagging.

 

"It's not gonna take you much to get ready, is it?" he chuckled, leaning in and biting playfully at Nori’s ass cheek while he pumped the finger into him. “Maybe I should just keep you like this, only give you my fingers. You’d whine and squirm but you’d love it in the end.”

 

"Don't you dare," Nori said breathlessly.  The threat wasn't empty, though; he crawled forward, away from Dwalin and his teasing.  "I'm not settling for any less than all of you," he added, turning to look Dwalin in the eye at the heady promise.

 

"It's cute that you think you have a choice in what I choose to do you," Dwalin said, squaring his stance as best he could on the bed and on his knees. Unfortunately for Nori, Dwalin was an experienced rough-houser and if the redhead wanted to wrestle with him, he was going to lose. Though Dwalin wouldn't put it past him that he would be perfectly content for it to go that way.

 

Nori had no intention of pitting his strength against Dwalin.  He didn't even think of it, the idea was absurd: Dwalin could easily overpower him and a large part of his job involved being physically intimidating and capable of throwing out rowdy drunks.  Besides, he still wanted to be pinned down, tied up, and fucked...actually starting a fight might make Dwalin back off.  He did plan on making Dwalin work for it, though.

 

He dropped onto his side and pushed his shoulder and hip up to shove Dwalin back and give himself room to move, tucking his head down to protect his neck.  "You wanna do anything to me, you better be ready to make me," he challenged, using his arms to propel his body from under Dwalin.  His feet dragged behind, not quite clear, and he shifted, attempting to draw them out of Dwalin's reach.

 

Figures Nori would know more about how to worm away than how to actually wrestle. Dwalin dealt with him easily enough, catching him by the ankles and dragging him back closer. He was struggling and squirming and it made it a little difficult for Dwalin to get his limbs under control and out of commission, but once he'd gotten him ass-up he managed it well enough. One hand pinned both of Nori's arms above his head by the wrists and the other steadied him as he straddled Nori's thighs, positioning himself right below Nori's ass and putting weight on him to prevent him from getting his legs under him.

 

 "Have I told you about my wrestling experience? I have a lot of it," Dwalin remarked, smug as he was from his perch. His steadying hand gave Nori's ass a smack.

 

Nori bucked and wriggled, but he was well and truly stuck now.  The swat had him grinding into the mattress, biting back a moan.  He tugged on his hands, making only a token show of resistance.  "Lemme go," he grumbled, "you're too heavy."

 

Dwalin didn't respond right away, reaching to retrieve one of the ties that had shifted to near the edge of the bed with Nori's struggling. He bound Nori's wrists with it, then risked loosening his hold to drag Nori up closer to the headboard. He kneeled beside Nori and pulled him up onto all fours again and began securing Nori's wrists to the headboard. He kept close to Nori's side like a warning, a threat that if Nori tried to struggle he would be on top of him again in an instant.

 

"Nn - no, please, I'll be good, Daddy please," he whined, trying to draw back and keep his bound hands from being anchored.  Not trying very hard, but trying.

 

Dwalin steadfastly denied Nori any slack despite his struggles, and before long they were bound to the headboard and his arms and most of his top half were immobile. Dwalin wasn't going to tie his legs since he would probably be moving them.

 

He sat back and smugly inspected his catch for a moment, before he moved in close to Nori's rear, running a finger down Nori's cleft and over his hole, watching him tremble.

 

"N-nooo, Daddy, I wanna see you," Nori begged, trying to twist away so he might turn over.

 

"That's just too bad," Dwalin said, leaning in and lapping at Nori's entrance, loosening the tight muscle with his tongue.

 

Nori stilled, whimpering faintly.  "Daddy please, I was good wasn't I?  Please, I wanna come."  He had, after all, held out much longer than usual, seeing Dwalin through a blowjob without complaint and suffering through having his cock totally ignored.

 

"You were good," Dwalin rumbled, breath hot against Nori's flesh. Soon his tongue was replaced by his fingers and his fingers were stretching and stroking inside of Nori. "Next time you should tie me up."

 

"Ohhhh god - is that w-what it takes, to get what I want?" he asked, shivering.  "Daddy..." he bit his lip, pausing before he forged ahead, "talk to me, please, Daddy?"  Dwalin's voice faced stiff competition even for third place among Nori's favorite physical characteristics of his boyfriend.  First was undoubtedly his cock.  Second could be his arms or just his strength or maybe his tattoos...

 

"You could take whatever you wanted, as much as you wanted if you tied me up," Dwalin replied, absolutely pounding his fingers into Nori now. If he was being hasty and taking less time stretching Nori out than he normally would, it was only because he was so desperate to be inside him. "You could fuck yourself senseless over and over again on my cock until you're sore and so sensitive you feel like you're going to pass out, but you still want to ride it one more time. You could put on a ring on me so you wouldn't have to wait for me to recover. You could suck me in between rounds while you recover just to torment me, and I'd be shaking and maybe even crying by the time you finally gave me mercy."

 

 He pulled his fingers out of Nori and didn't waste any time in lubing up his cock lightning-speed and putting it where his fingers had been. As always, being inside Nori made him feel dizzy and so, so close already, so he had to pause and distract himself a little to stay grounded. "O-or we could do whatever you wanted. You'd have all the power, and I'm sure you've got some truly filthy ideas floating around in that gorgeous head of yours."

 

Nori panted raggedly, unable to muster a response.  Now that Dwalin mentioned it, he could see the appeal of spending a leisurely day getting off as much as he wanted, using Dwalin as a full-size sex toy.  The thought made him moan shamelessly, especially as Dwalin finally, finally pressed in.

 

Dwalin took a moment to collect himself, then gripped Nori's hips and started pounding into him with gradually building speed. The angle wasn't perfect; Nori's pelvis was too low for Dwalin's long legs, but he'd remedy that in a moment. The not-quite-right grinding of Dwalin's cock inside Nori was liable to drive him crazy anyways.

 

It was good, but it could be better.  Nori squirmed and wiggled, trying to work his hips up and arch his spine, wanting to take Dwalin deeper.  He wasn't even aware of the whimpers and moans he made as he fidgeted - high, needy little sounds.

 

"Be surprised if my landlord doesn't call 'cause he's been getting noise complaints," Dwalin chuckled shakily. He decided that another unnecessary show of strength would drive Nori absolutely mad, and so he gripped his pelvis and lifted him up off the bed. He wouldn't be able to do it long, but he held Nori's abdomen off the bed and fucked him hard. Holding him like this made his thrusts more frantic and he was angled better to touch all of Nori's favourite places.

 

"Follow me home, tiger, I'll keep you," Nori laughed, breathless.  "My big strong cave-man."  He tried to plant his legs so he could keep himself in place, but the angle was all wrong.

 

Judging by how Nori's sounds changed, Dwalin judged that changing the angle the way he had was a bad move. He just changed it again with every few snaps of his hips, listening to Nori to gauge how he was doing. One particular cant of his hips earned him some particularly delicious sounds, and once he'd found it he bore down. He held him firmly and fucked him hard.

 

Nori mewled, clutching at the ties binding him to the headboard.  "Fuck, fuck, yes," he urged, meeting Dwalin with each push.

 

Dwalin maneuvered one of the hands holding Nori's pelvis up so that he could wrap it around his cock. He would have managed a smoother jerking motion if he wasn't holding Nori up. Still, with how Nori nearly came untouched while getting a good hard fucking, hopefully this much contact would be enough.

 

He'd been denied for much too long already.  Nori spilled after a half-dozen awkward strokes from Dwalin's hand.

 

Nori's hot seed spilled over Dwalin's hand and down onto his sheets but he couldn't bring himself to care. He let go of Nori, letting him fall down on the bed, and fucked out his orgasm, rough and frantic until he came inside Nori, adding another load of come to the growing collection of it inside him.

 

Dwalin slumped forward, panting, and leaned as little of his weight on Nori as he could. His hands were still bound to the headboard and Dwalin's whole weight could really hurt him. Once he was a little less winded, Dwalin leaned over Nori and untied the knot binding Nori's wrists to the headboard, though he kept his wrists tied together. He sat back and pulled Nori along with him, carefully avoiding Nori's wet spot and settling with the redhead in his lap.

 

Nori rather enjoyed being manhandled on most occasions; it was especially delicious after vigorous sex.  He snuggled up to Dwalin with a low hum of pleasure, luxuriating in the sensation of being filled to overflowing.

 

Dwalin, cuddly as always, held Nori and stroked his back. He peppered Nori's face and cheeks with kisses, content to just sit with his cock still buried inside his redhead. "I think I want to start every day with at least two orgasms. I feel really good."

 

"Mmhm, more is definitely better," Nori murmured, nuzzling Dwalin's cheek.  "I will gladly help you realize that dream."

 

"Yeah?" Dwalin rumbled with interest. He played with the ends of Nori's hair and teased his fingers over the bumps of his vertabrae. "And what other methods do you plan on using to make me realize this dream?"

 

"Keeping you in bed...that's the main one.  Gotta have you there or I won't be much help," Nori smiled.  He kissed Dwalin's neck.  "We're definitely gonna need to clean up, tiger.  You got me nice and filthy."

 

"Alright, showering this time because we already used the bath," Dwalin noted. "And when we come back you're going to do your end of the bet from earlier."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stubs: there's parts here where Dwalin and Nori go through sort of lists of kinks and list their own and how much they want to try it etc. Flit and I filled them out in character and we're going to post them as an extra chapter once I get the main text posted. So worry not if you're like 'wtf why are they talking about this' because it will be resolved once we get them properly edited  
> enjoy!
> 
> 9/27  
> flit: after a solid hour of fussing with multiple web hosting sites and AO3's...*ahem* rather basic functionality where html is concerned, I pretty much gave up on having the contracts work as a separate chapter. So [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rZOgqIpI_X4fGPL31aGYACInmtcHcZzNWoObhurmQT8/pub) is the contract setup I used (the black text) with Dwalin's responses in blue, complete with Nori's marginalia in red. Nori's kink contract (and Dwalin's notes) are available [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Lrr_XrprvdJwpTFgEwcOAkt-3Ootg7E_1UgAdXgJ1hs/pub); Nori is still writing with red pen and Dwalin is still writing in blue. Please let me know immediately if the contracts are unavailable!
> 
> The sites I cribbed the contract pieces from are [Greenery Press](http://www.greenerypress.com/article4.htm) and [Wizdomme](http://www.wizdomme.com/infopack/negotiate.shtml).

Nori hummed in agreement.  "Shower makes more sense, even if I enjoyed that bath."  Especially being held like that, and Dwalin cleaning him gently...  "Don't worry, tiger, I'm not gonna welch on you."

 

"Good. Because I would have held up my end of the bargain... it's a pity you couldn't keep it together, 'cause thinking of you doing that to me turned me on a lot." He idly rubbed at Nori's shoulders one-handedly as he mused. "Now that I know how much you want it, I'm definitely going to make you work for it."

 

"I can be very industrious when I have a goal," Nori smiled, nipping Dwalin's neck.  "And I've always been told I have very clever fingers."

 

"Are they cleverer than mine?" Dwalin asked. He nudged Nori off of himself and rolled to the edge of the bed. He got to his feet and bowed, holding out a hand for Nori like a naked burly Disney prince. "To the shower, princess?"

 

"Artist," Nori shrugged.  "We'd probably need an impartial judge on that one, but I'm not eager to look.  I think I'll satisfy well enough."  He let Dwalin help him up, smiling.  "Certainly, my good sir.”

 

"I think you will too. Though if you'd asked me a month ago, before I'd experienced any of your cleverness, I'd probably say that I wouldn't let anyone do that to me." When Nori was on his feet Dwalin pulled him in for a kiss, one hand still holding Nori's and the other sliding down to grip him by the ass and pull him flush against his front.

 

Once he was satisfied with how thoroughly he had kissed Nori, he held his hand and led him to the bathroom where he retrieved towels and worked on getting the shower running nice and hot.

 

"Mmmm...or a week and a half ago, for that matter," Nori said, amused.  "You've learned well, my padawan."

 

"I think it was you who said it sounded too manipulative when I said you were training me to your sexual preferences," Dwalin teased, holding open the door to the shower stall and giving Nori a swat on the butt to direct him into it.

 

"I prefer to think of it as...broadening your mind."  He yelped at the strike and leapt in, pouting at Dwalin afterwards.

 

Dwalin climbed in with Nori and closed the door behind him. It was a cozy fit; if either of them moved much they'd be pressed against cool tile wall. Dwalin had plans for Nori against that wall, but not just yet. Dwalin pulled Nori close and kissed him, nipping at his lip and directing the affection. Whenever Nori tried to subtly deepen it, he drew back to chaste closed-mouth kisses, trying to coax Nori into chasing it with more commitment.

 

Nori leaned on Dwalin, trying to push for more, impatient with the bigger man's game.

 

Dwalin chuckled and finally relented to Nori's pushing, relishing the warm body pressed against his front. Hot makeout sessions in the shower had to be in the top five in his list of favourite things. Nori and things about Nori occupied most of those top spots, now that he thought about it.

 

Nori wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck, draping himself over the bartender lazily.  It was warm and he was still sleepy, and Dwalin was so very comfortable to cuddle against...he closed his eyes, humming with pleasure.

 

Dwalin yawned and caressed Nori's hips absent-mindedly. "When do you need to leave to go and get ready for later? Not trying to kick you out, I just want to make sure you don't run late. I know you need time to get ready."

 

"Weeeeell, today being Monday... _technically_ I have to teach," Nori teased.  "Afternoon lecture.  If you can fit my bike in your car, or if you don't mind driving me around a bit today, then I should probably start moving around noon; otherwise I should leave at least an hour before that."  He traced Dwalin's pectoral with the edge of a nail.  "It would be a lot faster if I just borrowed a shirt from you.  But I'm not sure we'd make it out of your apartment."

 

"I can drive you around," Dwalin said. "Consider me your chauffeur whenever I'm not working. I don't mind driving you places." At that last comment he gave Nori a squeeze and growled. "No we wouldn't. I'd need to have you over every horizontal surface I found find and a couple vertical ones. I don't mean to discourage the idea, but why would you need to borrow a shirt?"

 

"Cycling makes me sweat, tiger.  I don't hate my students _that_ much - the five minutes from my place to campus is one thing, but getting out here from my place, and then to campus...noooo, I would not wear yesterday's shirt to teach in."

 

"Fair enough. If you really need to borrow something of mine you're welcome to take a look and find the smallest size you can - and I'll do my best to keep my hands to myself." Dwalin said, though the very thought had his cock twitching in interest. "Though I can't promise anything."

 

Nori chuckled, though he felt more than a little warm at the thought, too.  "I think I'll just steal one from you to surprise you with later.  In case I'm in a mood to be ravished."

 

"Perfect, I like surprises," Dwalin rumbled, kissing Nori to distract him while he cupped his hands behind Nori's back and allowed them to fill with water. "Shall we actually shower? Or was this just an excuse to have me wet and naked?"

 

"Mm...some actual showering should probably take place," Nori murmured, clearly reluctant to start anything that resembled cleaning.  Or moving away from Dwalin, not that there was much space to move away in.

 

"Time for the first step, then," Dwalin said, and he swiftly moved his water-filled cupped hands up and dumped the water over Nori's head, soaking his hair. He'd somehow managed to keep his hair dry and clear of the shower spray but Dwalin changed that. He wanted to feel those wet strands against his skin, wanted to tangle his fingers in it and tug. Nori was fueling a hair fetish he didn't know he had, not that Dwalin was complaining.

 

Nori jerked back and narrowly avoided cracking his head on the tile.  He flicked one of Dwalin's nipples grumpily.  "Don't startle me, tiger.  Not unless I'm tied down, anyway," he leered.

 

Dwalin chuckled and gathered Nori in close against his chest again, tangling his fingers in that wonderful red hair. "How does it make a difference whether you're tied down or not?"

 

"I can't hurt myself as badly, assuming you've tied me somewhere safe," Nori murmured, nuzzling Dwalin's neck.

 

"I would never do anything to put you in serious danger," Dwalin said firmly. "And I know you wouldn't do it to me either. I trust you to do whatever you want to me."

 

"I think you underestimate the danger I can be to myself," Nori drawled.  "My dear, you really must stop promising me the moon.  It's not that I don't believe you mean it - just that it's much, much healthier to talk about things first, in specifics and no generalities, and whether you think you need that conversation or not, I _do_.  Trust me to respect your limits and your safe word.  'Whatever you want' is dialogue, short and sexy, but it doesn't tell me anything real."  Nori rubbed Dwalin's back.  "Sorry to go all professorial on you.  I've gotten used to teaching BDSM negotiation, rather than actually doing it as I'd prefer in a relationship.  It isn't a conversation that crops up organically, but it's probably overdue in our case."

 

"But I want to give you the moon," Dwalin murmured, hoping really hard that he wasn't pushing it too far and being too mushy. "Or at least, anything it is in my power to give you. And I do trust you that way, too, though I suppose you're right and we'd need to establish limits before you can really respect them." Dwalin stroked his fingers through Nori's hair as he talked. "It's a conversation we need to have. Where did you want to start?"

 

Nori smiled and rubbed noses with Dwalin, to show he wasn't really upset.  "It can wait until we're out of the shower, tiger, don't worry.  Writing some things down helps work it out neatly."

 

Dwalin rubbed right back and reached around Nori to retrieve his body wash from the wall-mounted shower caddy his mother had insisted on him having. He snagged the loofah from a hook on the caddy and gazed over Nori's shoulder to see what he was doing as he soaped it up. "Wet naked boundaries discussion it is. Looking forward to it. But for now, let's get you cleaned up." He set the soap back into the caddy and began massaging the soapy loofah against Nori's back.

 

Nori hummed in pleasure, lazily spreading some soap onto Dwalin's chest.  "I can't wait for tonight," he murmured.

 

Dwalin slid his fingers into Nori's hair and massaged his scalp as he groaned his agreement. "I can't wait either. Can you give me one clue about your outfit? Just a little one to get me salivating?"

Nori laughed.  "I've been told white sets off my hair nicely," he said vaguely.  "That's all you're getting, big guy."

 

Dwalin snorted. "That's barely anything, but I suppose I didn't expect you to tell me much," he kissed Nori and took up the loofah again, scrubbing down his back and sides. "Just keep in mind that sometime down the road when I dress up for you, you'll have to interrogate me to get anything out of me."

 

"It's less fun if it's not a surprise," Nori grinned.  "And I'm learning your weaknesses.  I could get it out of you eventually."

 

"I think I could reduce you to a babbling mess too," Dwalin squeezed Nori's hips and nipped at the shell of his ear. "You get pretty cooperative when I'm rimming you into submission."

 

"Cooperative, certainly.  Intelligible, not so much," Nori hummed, nuzzling Dwalin's neck to hide how awfully he was blushing just at the mention of it.

 

"Then you'd be even more desperate because when I'm tormenting you to hear one thing in particular, I'm not going to stop until I actually hear it." He stroked his soapy hands between Nori's shoulder blades. The redhead was so warm where he nuzzled against Dwalin's skin. "I think you'd be fairly agreeable to getting tied down and tortured by my tongue."

 

Nori whined rather than answering, rutting against Dwalin's leg.  He hadn't said no to being tied down yet, certainly not if there was rimming in the offer.

 

"I think you're almost ready to be done showering, aren't you?" Dwalin's hung up the loofah and his hands slid down to grab hold of Nori's ass. "Too bad we still have to have a wet naked discussion about setting limits."

 

"You.  are.  _terrible_ ," Nori moaned.  "The worst.  The absolute worst.  I may have to spank you for being so cruel."  He pinched Dwalin's butt.  "You'd look so good in red."

 

"You mean you don't want to sit in bed talking and avoiding touching so we stay rational and keep from getting distracted?" Dwalin made an embarrassing yelp at being pinched and squeezed Nori's butt back. "We can discuss spankings if you want. If you feel the need to punish me it would be an option."

 

"Shocker," Nori rolled his eyes.  "I was planning to use a couch for this, actually.  Ooh, really?  I'd let you spank me more if I got to spank you, too," he offered sweetly, licking Dwalin's neck.

 

"Couch sounds good. Would make list-making easier too." Dwalin tilted his head to give Nori better access to his throat. "You know I'd be clueless about this stuff if I didn't have you."

 

"I think for you, I'll make an exception to my no-students rule," Nori teased.  "I've got plenty of things I wanna teach you."

 

"Then consider me a willing and eager student." Dwalin kissed Nori, grinning against his lips. He gave Nori's wet thigh a playful smack. "Now isn't it time we went and had that talk?"

 

Nori sighed.  "Yessss, it probably is."  He reached behind Dwalin to shut the water off.  "Alright, tiger, I'll be doing this off the top of my head, so there may be addenda and revisions to follow.  Fair warning.  Normally I use a prefab contract but shame on me, not bringing one along.  The formality isn't really the goal, but there are so many possibilities that having them written out in advance is...extremely helpful, to say the least."  He tilted his head.  "Unless you've got a computer and printer I could borrow.  There's a site that does one similar to what I would use, or it did a year or two ago, which is admittedly like five decades in internet time."

 

"No printer, but we can look it up on my laptop then jot it down as we go." Dwalin suggested, retrieving a towel off the lid of the toilet.

 

"In a pinch, it'll work.  Like I said - it's not really supposed to be a big formal hoo-ha, and of course things can and probably will change as we learn more about each other and try new stuff.  I would never have considered breathplay a turn on before giving it to you.  I've done it before on request, it just never did anything for me."

 

"Right, it's mostly about keeping a running list." Dwalin stepped out of the shower and handed Nori his own towel before he began ruffling the water off himself. Talking about kinks and boundaries with Nori would be good and healthy, but Dwalin wondered if he would survive without pouncing on him, since thinking back to getting choked by Nori was making him feel all hot. He resolutely focused on drying himself off, and fastened a towel around his waist once he ceased dripping everywhere.

 

Nori dried off quickly and spent a minute combing out his hair before putting it in a tight braid.  "So, laptop, couch...and sexual boundaries."

 

Dwalin kissed Nori's temple and took his hand. "I don't think I could conceivably enjoy this conversation with anyone else." He began to lead the way to his living room, where he snagged his laptop off his desk on the way to the couch.

 

Nori shrugged.  "Enjoyment isn't really a factor.  Informed consent, blah blah...the BDSM community is really big on everyone involved being capable of complete consent.  It's the stark white line separating some of us from being torturers and rapists, that the consent is far more important than the act itself.  Trust can be very intoxicating, and once you've had experiences where the trust is that deep, it makes sex without trust feel...boring and unfulfilling.  And sex without full consent feels...nauseating."  He smiled at Dwalin.  "Sorry.  Lecturing again.  And repeating myself, no less."

 

"I'd imagine it would get pretty intense. The kinkier things we've done have been and I get the feeling it's just the tip of the big sexy iceberg." He took a seat on the couch and tugged Nori down next to him. He opened his laptop and turned it on. "And if I wasn't fine with lectures, I wouldn't have a professor boyfriend."

 

Nori managed - barely - to stop himself from automatically settling in Dwalin's lap.  "Well that's a load off my mind.  I'll try to keep them on sexy topics and less of the art history and technique.  Even I find some of that stuff dull, and god knows my students do."

 

"I told you, you're adorable when you get talking. You're intelligent and articulate and when you're talking about something you're passionate about, you're absolutely beautiful." Dwalin chuckled a little, sheepish. "Though I guess drowning you in sweet praise isn't the best way for us to be on a level impartial plane, is it? You have a habit of interrupting these little speeches of mine with kisses."

 

Nori turned faintly pink, stealing the laptop away from Dwalin to find the information he wanted.  "Here...these two would be best.  This has a good list of common kinks and a decent rating system, and the other covers all the important topics.  Can you grab some paper and two pens?  Or pencils.  Whatever."

 

Dwalin went back to his desk and retrieved the items they'd need, then returned to the couch, setting the items on the cushion next to him. He leaned closer to Nori and peered at the screen. "So how are we going to do this?"

 

"Well, I figured we'd write down answers first - unless you don't know what something means, then just ask - and compare afterwards.  Don't worry about what I'd think, just be honest.  I should hope by now you can trust me not to get all judge-y."  And for once he would do his best to be completely honest on one of these forms, instead of just top-honest, where he left out things he enjoyed experiencing as a sub.  Dwalin had taken what Nori considered his most shameful kink in stride, so the rest (what little Dwalin didn't already know of) shouldn't be too difficult to reveal.

 

Dwalin, on the other hand, was so inexperienced that he honestly couldn't say he knew what he liked or didn't like for most of the questions but he still did his best. He was sceptical of a few things but understood them nonetheless, and there was only one point where he had to ask Nori to explain something to him. "Nori, what's infibulation?"

 

Nori frowned in thought, and then made a face.  "Genital mutilation.  Like, _surgical_ genital mutilation.  And it's a don't-even-think-about-it kind of no, anyway, for me.  I like all my bits to remain bit-shaped."  He forked his paper over when he was done, making grabby hands at Dwalin's.  "Skim through and then we talk."

 

Dwalin made a face as he handed his finished paper to Nori. "Ugh. Agreed. Mind wiped." He began to do a quick read-through of Nori's paper, finding it ironically like school. Marking another student's work, almost.

 

Nori nodded over some things and even made notes in the margins, truly unable to give up being a teacher, even for half a minute.  "Okay, ready?  I have a few corrections for mine now."

 

Dwalin finished skimming the roleplaying section (which interested him greatly and to be honest turned him on quite a bit) a second time, he handed it back to Nori and took his own back to make a few changes of his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DISCUSSION OF FANTASY RAPE. THERE IS NO SMUT THIS CHAPTER, SO YOU'RE NOT MISSING ANYTHING IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU AND YOU WANNA SKIP IT**

Nori had to stifle a moan just from reading Dwalin's marginalia.  "Okay, the sleep thing isn't so much about not waking up to sex as it is not waking up to undiscussed kink.  I never want to wake up in bondage I did not fall asleep in, for example, or with any object or penile penetration I did not consciously consent to.  Light fingering and oral is fine, kissing is fine, just no...extras.  Toys or props or anything really, not unless we've discussed doing something specific for that morning."  He licked his lips.  "It's not tacky to do monthversaries, is it?  Because you are really making me want to get the other nipple pierced and I'll feel like an ass if I do it for a guy I've only dated, what, a week and a half?  Seriously, stop giving me so many fantasies, it's very distracting.  Accidental bruises are no big deal, big guy.  And don't worry too much about name-calling, you only did it once that I remember and when I said not to, you stopped.  I'm just putting the words I don't like in writing so they're easier to remember."

 

Then Nori squirmed a little in his seat, cock twitching because page four, god _damn_.  "Um.  I have no idea when semi-public sex would be feasible, and part of me actually doesn't want to know?  Spontaneity, like I said.  God.  Soon.  But I think tonight's dance card is already full."  He trailed a hand down the ink on one of Dwalin's arms.  "What would monsieur do to his pretty little French maid?" he asked, voice sultry.  "Or to his secretary, for that matter...because I just like some set dressing ideas, never got into much detail with that sort of scenario."

 

"Got it, loud and clear. Still leaves me with plenty of options to wake you up with a treat." He smirked, watching Nori react so deliciously. "I vote we do monthversaries; perhaps we could roleplay around then as a gift to each other? You said last week that wonderful kinky sex should be a treat, and when better than a 'versary of ours?"

 

 "There are a number of things he would do to his pretty little French maid. Like have her on her knees, scrubbing his floor until it's clean enough to eat off of. He'd watch her of course, just to make sure she did a good enough job, and correct her technique if need be. As for the secretary... perhaps he comes to the office after hours for something he forgot and finds her touching herself at his desk with his name on her lips? He would be very turned on of course, but he would need to be a responsible boss and take her over his knee to punish her anyhow."

 

Nori panted at the description.  "Yeees..." he struggled to regain control and turned back to the papers.  "The other thing, the consent play thing.  Rapist just happened to be the word they used, but it's got all these connotations I'd rather ignore for these purposes.  In that kind of scene, I generally want to pretend we don't really know each other and I want you to use physical force to control me, tie me up and take me and not give a damn what I say as long as it isn't a safeword.  But the thing is that I want that, want the struggle of it to feel real and want to fight you for it, and I want you to win.  But the me that wants that isn't going to be what you see in the moment, you'll just see me playing my part of the fantasy.  It's not actually all that rare of one, as fantasies go, but very seldom have I been intimate with anyone I would even consider bringing it up with."

 

"You... certainly have unorthodox ways of making me feel special." Dwalin said, unable to resist taking Nori's hand and bringing the back of his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it and looking him in the eyes. "I can't guarantee we could do it as we are right now, or that I'll be able to do it on the first try, or that I’ll even be able to do it at all. Because my instinct when I'm with you is to take care of you and if you're acting like I'm going to force myself on you, my most base instincts are going to tell me to stop. But because it's something you want, maybe even need, I will try my best. I really mean it when I say I'll do anything for you within my power."

 

The gesture made Nori smile.  "I don't expect you to be perfect.  You're still new at the dom stuff, and consent play is tricky even for a veteran like me.  There are steps between enthusiastic consent in a scene and what I'm talking about here.  Hell, what we did last night for dinner was more than a little bit of consent play, and that's part of why it turned me on so much.  Not giving in so easy when I beg is another part of it, especially since a lot of the time words just come out of my mouth and they might have nothing to do with what I actually want.  And honestly, it's to your credit that you're more willing to stop than to continue when you feel uncomfortable.  You don't have to be a sub to need a safeword, you know.  Doms often don't use one because theoretically they're in control of the scene and can just change tacks when something isn't gelling, but if you don't like where something's going, feel free to call a pause or a stop so we can work it out."

 

"Speaking of subbing and safewording," Dwalin said, though he faltered a little before getting out the next words. "Y-you read everything I think about bottoming for you? 'Cause I'd like to talk about it. If you want. I mean. If it's good with you. Yes."

 

"I am more than okay topping, tiger," Nori said reassuringly, patting Dwalin’s arm.  "I've glutted myself on submission because it's been so rare for me and it's a very heady, freeing feeling, but I actually have more practical experience as a dom than a sub.  And I don't mind one bit if we have scenes where the power dynamic is fluid.  I like sex, I like many different kinds of sex, but most importantly I really, really like you, Dwalin, so yes, I would love to give you anything you need or want."

 

"Even if I don't know what I want myself?" Dwalin asked, leaning a little bit against Nori in spite of himself. "Because I don't, really. I just know that I like when you touch my ass and when you played with me with your tongue I woke up humping the mattress so that was a good sign... more than good, really." He flushed.

 

"Nobody comes with a manual, tiger.  You figure it out along the way and sometimes you give people crib sheets.  You've just started to alter your default settings with no how-to book; that can be pretty scary.  But I'm not going to move faster than you want unless you give me leave to ignore some protestations as habit rather than true sentiment."

 

"I might have to do that. I've got a safeword for a reason, after all." He smirked and idly traced his fingers over Nori's knee and the lower part of his thigh. "I'm really anxious and excited about it, but I'm still gonna make you work for it."

 

Nori's legs parted reflexively.  "Mmm, somehow that doesn't surprise me.  Was there anything else specific you wanted to discuss?"

 

Dwalin's hand slid up the inside of Nori's thigh, only slowly, gauging his reaction. "The section on different kinds of dress. You marked a lot of them down as fives which you said means you like it, just not all the time. Would you rate it differently if it was me dressing up for you?" He paused his hand and squeezed at Nori's thigh, just letting it rest there. "For example," he used his free hand to take Nori's paper from him and flipped through the pages. "Here you rank boots with a one, which involves me wearing them. But then you rank high heels as a five; does that also involve me wearing heels or you?"

 

There was a pause, and Nori's eyes went wide as he tilted his head.  "Probably not the best example.  You wearing heels is...intriguing, but I'm not sure how I'd really respond to that.  And we can both wear boots, of course; I like them on me plenty.  I know I wanna see you in leather pants, and various other kinds of leather...things.  And a tuxedo.  And some other stuff, too."

 

"Right, point taken. I can definitely make some of those things happen - I've got a tuxedo in the back of my closet, and I'd need to get it cleaned 'cause it's been a while since I wore it, but as soon as you give me an excuse I'll dig it out for you. As for the leather things... I'll have to do some shopping online in the near future."

 

Nori flapped a hand dismissively.  "There's a ranked list up here," he tapped his temple.  "Don't go blowing money willy-nilly, 'cause that shit gets expensive, unless it's hideously badly made.  And, hm."  He tucked his chin into one hand.  "There are definitely some brands better than others, but for quality leatherwork, I know a guy who might still give me a discount, and other pieces I've gotten from him may work for my purposes.  I'll get in touch with him later.  The stuff I want for you, the stuff that's really impractical, I can get for you on my own.  My fantasy, my funding, don't worry.  If it may actually someday serve a purpose beyond a bedroom, we can discuss that on an individual basis."

 

Ted did all kinds of custom leatherwork, but Nori went to him almost exclusively for sex-related pieces: halters, harnesses, bit gags, restraints of various types, and even detail work on the sex furniture Nori used to make; straps or upholstery and so forth.  Nori had met him through BDSM and introduced him to his partner through BDSM; getting back in touch with Ted could mean reopening a gate he might not be able to close twice.  People would want to fuss over him, especially if he mentioned a partner, and if he didn't mention a partner they might vie for his attentions again.  Even knowledge of Dwalin wouldn't deter everyone.  Some people didn't care about that sort of thing, after all.

 

"Alright, if you insist. Does that mean I could potentially give you things to wear for me based on my fantasies?" Dwalin asked, drumming his fingers against Nori's thigh. "Or will you surprise me? Because if you can surprise me, I should be allowed to surprise you.”

 

"You are absolutely allowed to give me things you want me to wear," Nori smiled, leaning over to kiss Dwalin's cheek.  "Especially lingerie.  There's nothing like getting some really nice panties picked out for you..."

 

Dwalin held Nori close and planted a kiss on his mouth, deep and rough. When they parted he leaned so their foreheads were pressed together and their noses brushed. "You're giving me very sexy ideas. Is there anything else you wanted to address?"

 

"I like it when you do...little stuff.  Feeding me, oh yes, very much.  But I like when you pick my clothes, too.  And especially when you pick other things to wear under them.  It's a different kind of domming.  I don't want you ordering my food or stuff like that, not...not public things, but, mm, sexy stuff.  I don't know how to put it any better than that, sorry."  He nuzzled Dwalin's nose.

 

"You like daddy to pick your clothes out for you?" he chuckled. "Sexy. You can pick mine out whenever you want, too... I'm interested to see what you think makes me look handsome."

 

Nori reddened.  "Wasn't even thinking of it like that, but y-yeah, fuck.  And I will absolutely dress you up, tiger.  Hands on, whenever possible, even if I do prefer taking your clothes _off_."

 

"You can get me back for putting a cock ring on you." Dwalin said, thoroughly distracted by their talk enough to keep giving Nori little kisses. He wanted to tug Nori into his lap and initiate their next round of intimate activity but he'd respect Nori's want to finish this first. "Is there anything else?" he asked between kisses.

 

"Nothing that can't wait," Nori decided, shoving the papers aside to climb onto Dwalin.  "So many things I want I barely know where to start," he murmured, and then traced the curve of Dwalin's ear with his tongue.  He drew back, "Wait, actually, you had different answers for stocks and pillory, and I consider them the interchangeable...so explain that real fast and we can get back to this."  He let his fingers trail lightly down Dwalin's chest.

 

Dwalin growled in frustration, though managed to be sheepish and embarrassed as well. "Just to answer your question as quickly as possible; I had a vague understanding of what pillory is but I guess my image wasn't enough because I didn't imagine it to be so similar to stocks - as for my answer, I might have gotten caught up and distracted thinking about some other things I rated. Consider them the same rank."

 

"Which would be...?" Nori prompted, grinning.  He leaned in to nip Dwalin's lip.  "And who exactly did you want a strap used on, tiger?  'cause I don't mind wielding one if you like."

 

"A three." Nori's second question had him pondering even as he kissed Nori back absent-mindedly. "Yeah, perhaps as a more severe form of punishment. Part of my job is being able to take a beating, so you can really give it to me. Probably. I've never done it before, but we'll see if I want more than spankings after we've tried that."

 

"Mmmkay.  Really liking the idea of turning your ass cherry red, one way or another.  Plus your job has a lot of standing around...won't look too weird when you don't wanna sit."  He ground down on Dwalin's legs.

 

The thought of getting a thorough hiding had Dwalin squirming, but he quickly regained his composure when Nori started grinding down on him. "I take it we're done?"

 

"With negotiation?  For now, yes.  What do you want right now?" Nori asked, leaning in for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Dwalin kissed Nori back while he thought. "You could tie me down and do whatever you want to me. I'm open to pretty much anything, though I do offer the suggestion that we make good on that bet."

 

"Ah, yes...wouldn't want to forget," Nori grinned, stroking Dwalin's throat with the back of his fingers.

 

Dwalin couldn't have helped the shudder of delight that ran through him if he'd tried. "Where do you want to do it?" his voice was low with want. "My place is yours. Wherever you want."

 

"Where's the tie, sweetheart?" he asked, still caressing Dwalin's neck.  "You're gonna give me an even bigger neck fetish, I hope you know that."

 

"It's in my bedroom," Dwalin replied. "Voting we go there."

 

"Sounds good to me, tiger," Nori said, slipping off Dwalin's lap.

 

Dwalin was up after Nori in a second, closing his laptop and setting it back on the couch. Almost instantly he had a hand on Nori's ass as he allowed Nori to lead the way back to the bedroom. To say he was excited would be an understatement; he was positively bouncing.

 

Nori considered excitement a positive in nearly all sexual situations, and Dwalin was especially cute this way.  "Get comfortable on the bed.  Close enough for me to hold onto the headboard, if you don't mind, just in case I need the extra support."  He wanted to ride Dwalin _hard_ before giving him what he wanted.

 

Dwalin crawled on the bed and scooted up close to the headboard. There he shifted a bit until he was comfortable and looked up at Nori. His heart raced and he was full of energy, a little twitchy in his excitement. Somehow he hadn't yet lost his towel, though his straining erection was working hard to change that.

 

Nori found the silk tie and the lube and brought them onto the bed, leaving his towel on the floor carelessly.  He draped the tie around his neck for the time being, popping the cap off the lube.  Once his fingers were slick, he tossed the tube to Dwalin.  "I wanna see you handle yourself, tiger.  You just let me take care of this part."  He pressed the first finger in suddenly enough to elicit a hiss as he ground down.

 

Once Dwalin lubed his hand up he couldn't help stroking himself as he watched, entranced. "I know it's a stupid question, but how does it feel? What is it like to have something inside of you?"

 

"It's not stupid," Nori murmured.  "Overall, it's not much different from giving head - except even though there's nothing in your mouth, it still feels like you can barely breathe, sometimes," he smiled.  "There's more...not discomfort, but the stretch you feel, when you're working out and you're right near the limit of your muscles...and of course," he crooked his finger, gasping because yes, definitely the right spot.  "There's the prostate, which, fuck, feels almost like a shock straight to the nervous system, but it's a good shock.  A little like, mm, rubbing your thumb over the slit in your cock, or pressing on your taint."

 

Dwalin's thumb brushed over the slit of his cock as Nori talked about it and he groaned. "You like the penetration though, don't you? Having a thick cock inside you, stretching you inside?"

 

Nori moaned.  "Oh yes.  But then, I like giving head, too.  Swallowing you down and getting your hands on my hair...I like that a lot."  He worked another finger in, teasing his rim briefly.  "Yes, you feel so good inside me, my mouth or ass, so thick and perfect."

 

"You feel perfect inside, both ways, too. You're the best partner I've ever had," He meant more with that than hopefully would be received, but he didn't regret saying it. "Fuck, you're such a tease. Can't wait to get inside you again."

 

Nori flushed, warm and pleased.  He slipped a third finger in and started fucking himself roughly with his hand.  "Soon.  Hands off, baby," he purred, almost ready to pounce.

 

The only thing that motivated Dwalin to stop stroking himself as he watched Nori was the knowledge that his hand was going to be replaced with Nori's tight hot body. He stretched out on the bed and gnawed on his lip, impatient but enjoying every little filthy moment of watching Nori get himself ready.

 

"Good boy," Nori grinned, drawing his hand out and climbing over Dwalin to straddle his lap.  He gripped Dwalin's cock and sank down carefully.

 

Dwalin couldn't stop his hands from sliding up from Nori's knees to rest on his thighs. It was mostly to steady them as his hands trembled. He had to hold his breath while Nori sank down on him, inch by agonizing inch. He was torturing Dwalin with how slow he was moving but the bartender wanted Nori to have control, and if that meant nearly crying from desperation, then so be it.

 

Once he'd taken Dwalin as deeply as he could, Nori pulled the tie off his neck and wrapped it around Dwalin's instead, making the fabric cross in the back so he had two ends to pull in front.

 

Dwalin let out his breath in one gust and gulped heavily. The silk encircling his throat was different than Nori's hands and he was uncertain which he liked better (though he was leaning towards Nori's hands because _fuck_ ) and he had trouble reining in his breathing even before the tie began constricting. He squeezed Nori's thighs. "Same safe gesture as before?"

 

"One to lighten up, two to let go," Nori nodded.  "High or low on the throat, baby?" he asked, petting the ends of the tie and smoothing them over Dwalin's chest.

 

"Low," Dwalin replied without hesitation. He took deep breaths to steady his excited system. "Please."

 

"Of course, baby," Nori hummed, letting the tie slip a little lower.  He rolled his hips with a sigh of pleasure.

 

Dwalin ground back up with a groan, hands sliding up to grip at Nori's hips. He let out a curse and tossed his head. The silk was cool and slippery against his throat, resting there like a promise. He had a feeling Nori was going to wait until Dwalin was absolutely mad with longing before he made good on it, though.

 

"I do love seeing you like this, tiger," Nori purred, petting Dwalin's throat one more time before he wrapped an end of the tie around each hand.  He leaned in to kiss Dwalin and slowly started pulling on the tie, using a very gradual increase in pressure.

 

Dwalin wanted to tell Nori that he loved that Nori did this for him and that he loved... well, just _loved_. But he lost his voice even though he hadn't yet lost his breath when he felt the tie getting tighter. Even the light, non-restricting pressure was enough to make him mindless with anticipation.

 

"Good boy," Nori murmured against Dwalin's lips.  He started moving leisurely, enjoying the slow slide of Dwalin's cock inside him.

 

He was startled by the swell of pride and pleasure that filled him at being told he was a good boy, and he understood why Nori enjoyed it so much. He kissed Nori back and squeezed at his hips, though he let the redhead direct the movement. "Fuck, Nori," he groaned into the kiss.

 

"Yes, dear~?" Nori teased, pulling a little harder as he set an easy pace.  "Something you wanted?"

 

"Fuck, _Nori_ ," Dwalin growled, pulling Nori down hard on his cock. "You just wait - u-until I get you under me again. I'll be merciless." He choked a bit when Nori pulled the tie tighter, but it wasn't cutting off his air quite yet.

 

"I look forward to it," Nori smirked, speeding up only fractionally.  He started to lean on his hands for balance, using his weight to choke Dwalin.

 

"You won't be when it happens," Dwalin said, though his next clever comment was cut off by his windpipe finally getting closed off by the weight of Nori's body. His hips pushed his cock deeper into Nori's body with stuttering thrusts.

 

"Doesn't mean I won't enjoy it," Nori huffed, going a good deal faster now.  Just feeling Dwalin's response was incredible enough, but the look on his face...there was no way to doubt his enjoyment, that was for certain.

 

Dwalin wanted to moan and cuss and tell Nori how fucking gorgeous and perfect and amazing he was but he was enjoying a dizzying lack of oxygen that prevented him from doing so. Instead he gasped and bucked, his neck muscles straining to take in air and his chest heaving in aborted half-breaths.

 

"Such a good boy, so lovely like this," Nori praised Dwalin, kissing his forehead as he sped up.  His own breath came in short pants, and he was close, closer than he ever thought he could be from something like this.  "Gonna come, baby, then I'm gonna let you go and you're gonna fuck me into the mattress, that sound good?" he asked, leaning down to lick Dwalin's neck just above the tie.

 

There it was again, _good boy_ , and despite Nori's words Dwalin was close too. He struggled to hold back but the tie cutting off his oxygen and tight pulsing heat around his cock were making it extremely difficult. Still, he nodded and moved as much as he could, snapping his hips up against Nori.

 

Nori moaned and arched along with Dwalin's thrusts, pulling hard on the tie before letting go as he finished coming.  "Fuck," he breathed, nosing Dwalin's throat and kissing the angry line he'd made.

 

Dwalin was a little dazed for a moment but once he remembered the important stuff (like where he was, what he was doing, and _his name_ ) he held Nori tight by the hips and flipped him over with enough force to probably wind him. He hiked Nori's thigh up on his hip and bore down on him.

 

Nori yelped and then mewled, clinging to Dwalin with shaky legs.  "Ohhhyes," he breathed, arching up to receive Dwalin better.

 

Dwalin was absolutely merciless, his thrusts bordering on cruel. "N-Nori," he rasped. "Fuck, baby, I'm so close-"

 

"Yes, yes, c'mon tiger, ohfuck."  Nori loved this part, loved having Dwalin inside him when the bigger man was desperate and he was sated.

 

"Once more, Nori, _please_ ," Dwalin groaned, hand fumbling for the end of the tie and trying to nudge it closer to Nori.

 

Nori took both the ends in one hand, tugging Dwalin closer for a kiss, then pulling hard.

 

As soon as the air in Dwalin's lungs expired and he was unable to draw another breath, he was slamming into Nori frantically and coming, adding to the abundance of his seed already spilled inside the redhead. After he finished coming he was boneless and dizzy, and he tapped Nori twice on the thigh as he stilled, crouching over Nori and panting.

 

"Holy fuck - Dwalin!" Nori yelped, startled by Dwalin's ferocity.  He let go even before Dwalin tapped out, gripping Dwalin by the back of the neck to pull him into another kiss.

 

Dwalin kissed Nori back, and though he was feeling overexerted and weak he still slid his arms around Nori and sat back to pull him into his lap. He cuddled Nori and kissed him. When he had settled down and gotten his voice back he stroked Nori’s hair and murmured; "You are incredible."

 

"No, you," Nori teased, feeling silly and happy.  He rubbed his nose against Dwalin's.  "That was pretty intense."

 

"You're telling me," Dwalin said, leaning on one hand and using the other to rub at his throat. It felt like he had a mark but he couldn't be sure. He moved his stroking hand to Nori's cheek, falling into his usual post-sex affection mood.

 

Nori traced the red line on Dwalin's throat with his finger.  "It should fade in an hour or two.  Silk tie was a good choice, very gentle on the skin, plus it distributed the force more evenly."  He kissed Dwalin's hand.  "I think it's probably time to take me home, tiger.  I'll need a while to get ready for tonight...and I need a break, if you want me to actually be awake for our date."

 

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. Just didn't want to face that I'll have to get out of bed and, more tragically, get out of you." he sighed. "Before you go, I'd like you to pick out what you want me to wear tonight."

 

"Mmm, no, not moving yet," Nori hummed, kissing Dwalin's neck along the mark he'd left.  "Clothes will have to wait.  I only know I want your outfit to be dark...there's an aesthetic I've got planned, it's the visual thinker thing, can't be helped."

 

"Alright. When it comes time to get up and get moving, take a look through my closet and dresser." He settled a little more of his weight onto Nori and played with his hair as he gazed down at him.

 

Nori squirmed a little, nuzzling Dwalin.  "Good plan."

 

Dwalin smiled and rolled them onto their sides, unfortunately jostling his cock out of Nori in the process. He sighed in disappointment and cuddled Nori close. "I'm so excited for tonight, I'm almost nervous."

 

The filthy hot feeling of come leaking out of his hole made Nori's face heat and his cock twitch hopefully.  It wasn't going anywhere for a while, but he couldn't help liking what he liked.

 

Dwalin barely resisted moving Nori around so he could inspect his tender hole and soothe it for him. He knew it was something he was looking forward to doing later that night and decided to save it until then. He chuckled and let his head thump against the pillow. "I might take a nap. You worked me hard."

 

"Mmm, rode hard and put away wet. I like it," Nori teased, cuddling up to Dwalin's chest.  "I feel like all we've done today is sleep and fuck...not sure I could manage a nap.  I could go pick your clothes if you really need the rest.  I certainly wouldn't want you falling asleep on me later."

 

"Nah, it can wait till after I take you home. I'll take a nap then I'll go and work out. I'll be all energetic and horny when I see you later." He kissed at Nori's hair and nuzzled his nose against it. "Any time spent sleeping around you unless I absolutely have to is wasted time in my opinion."

 

"I kinda have to agree with you there," Nori murmured.  "If I keep thinking about tonight instead of preparing for it I'm going to make myself late, though.  In a lot of ways.  I'm afraid we're going to have to move.  And I need to clean up a bit, again, you filthy animal," he added with a wry grin.  He started to pull away and sit up.

 

Dwalin waited for him to crawl out of bed, possibly using it as an excuse to watch him move. Once he was done watching he crawled to the edge of the bed as well and got to his feet. "Do whatever you need to clean up. My house is yours."

 

Nori moved reluctantly, heading for the shower again.  It ended up being more of a rinse, especially as Dwalin didn't have much in the way of hair products.  No real surprise there.  He emerged in yet another towel, wrapped tightly around his waist, and went to investigate Dwalin's closet.

 

In the meantime Dwalin had tugged on a pair of track pants and gone to the kitchen to throw together something quick for lunch. He settled on toasted bacon and tomato sandwiches and devoured his. He kept the cooked bacon and sliced tomato waiting for Nori's, toast in the toaster but not pushed down yet. When he heard the shower turn off he wandered back to the bedroom to see what Nori was up to.

 

Nori found a black tee that looked a touch small for Dwalin, and then thoroughly examined all the jeans, again looking for anything that would fit tightly.  Something he could enjoy putting his hands all over.

 

Dwalin sat on the edge of his bed and watched Nori browse through his clothes. He made a point to get some more varied items to give Nori some more interesting choices. It was only when he looked at it like this that he realized how split his life was between work and the gym - a good 80% of his clothes were worn at either of those places.

 

 "Sorry I haven't got anything interesting hiding in the corners or anything... I haven't got any silky panties for you to stumble upon."

 

Nori laughed.  "Don't worry, dear.  I like you just how you are."

 

"Likewise. You're just amazing," Dwalin said, getting up from the bed and wandering back to the bathroom to retrieve his shirt from earlier. On the way past Nori he traced an affectionate hand over the curve of his hipbone and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

 

The kiss made Nori hum in pleasure.  He finally settled on a pair of jeans - relatively light-colored, though he cared more about the tightness than anything else.

 

Once Dwalin had retrieved the shirt he pulled it on and returned to Nori. "Done? I won't look so it's a surprise. Though, I know all my clothes so it can't surprise me that much."

 

"I don't mind if you look.  Do you have any black leather boots?" he asked, mostly seeing tennis shoes in the pile at the bottom of the closet.

 

"Uhm, probably," Dwalin had a quick look in the bottom of the closet, before he went to the hall and perused a linen closet that his mother had mostly taken ownership of. Fortunately the bottom-most shelf still remained his, and he retrieved a pair of black biker boots. He'd probably had them since he was twenty, and they were dusty and rough, but once he brushed them off and laced them up properly they'd look like new again.

 

Nori grinned when he spotted a leather jacket, and fairly skipped to the bed to add it to the pile.  Then he went to his own bag, because he was pretty sure - yeeees, he had brought a Gates of Hell-style cock ring.  Soft enough for Dwalin to get erect with no discomfort, tight enough to keep him from coming, and best of all...it was discreet even in very tight pants.

 

Dwalin came back with the boots and set them on the bed next to the pile - they were dirty but he needed to wash his sheets anyways. "How are these?"

 

Nori glanced at them and ran a finger over the muddy toe.  "Clean them, if you have time.  Please.  Otherwise, perfect."

 

"I will," he leaned his hip on the edge of the bed and glanced at the pile. "Underwear is allowed, right? 'Cause you're not gonna wanna be near my junk if I'm going commando in pants that tight."

 

Nori laughed.  "That's your rule, not mine, babe.  Pick something comfortable."  He kissed Dwalin's cheek.  "I'm gonna get dressed.  You sure you don't mind hauling me and my bike back to my place?"

 

"It's no problem," Before Nori had a chance to pull away from his peck on Dwalin's cheek, the bigger man had him around the waist and pulled him in for another kiss. When he finished kissing his redhead he smiled down at him. "I think we're overdue to crawl our way out of my bedroom anyways."

 

"Mmmm, just maybe," Nori purred, cuddling up to Dwalin.


End file.
